


Only I Am Missing

by KurenaiLukia



Series: The Time Where... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But writed as a Levi x Reader, F/M, This is a Levi x OC, Warnings May Change
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-04-08
Packaged: 2021-04-25 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurenaiLukia/pseuds/KurenaiLukia
Summary: Piensa en el monstruo que te hace temblar de miedo durante las noches; aquel que te acecha en la oscuridad, que se esconde en el armario, bajo tu cama y dentro de tus pesadillas mas terribles... Y ahora, piensa en como sería ser elegida por él para ser su subordinada.Desde el momento en que tu camino se había cruzado con el del capitán Levi, un intenso e irracional miedo se había apoderado de tu corazón. De pronto los titanes, las personas malvadas y los siniestros seres bajo la cama o detrás del armario se veían absurdos en comparación a aquella bestia capaz de volar y cortar a sus enemigos con sus afiladas garras de acero. ¿Por qué le temías de esa forma? ¿Por qué al verlo sentías el irresistible impulso de correr hasta desaparecer del reflejo en sus sombríos ojos? ¿Y que era aquello que lo había hecho elegirte a ti, de entre todas las personas, como su nueva ayudante?¿Es el miedo y no el odio, el opuesto del amor? Y si ese era el caso... ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que sintieses ambos por él?
Relationships: Levi & Original Female Character(s), Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: The Time Where... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisselle Montes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gisselle+Montes).

> Como advertencia (Y por si eres como yo y te valen verga los tags), esta historia sera un romance, pero mi personaje principal es aún menor de edad y por ende mas adelante cambiaré las advertencias. Guerra avisada no mata soldado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. No se que decir aquí mas que lamentarme de lo molesta que puede ser una idea mía cuando se me mete en la cabeza. Esta historia ha sido una idea tan molesta como los pajaros carpinteros de Twistos desde hace 3 años, y hoy he decidido que ya es hora de deshacerse de ella de una vez y por todas: Publicando una historia que se perderá entre los verdaderos fics que valen la pena, los de otras ships, otros personajes y otros escritores mucho MUCHO mejores que yo.
> 
> En pocas palabras, lo que quiero decir es que, si bien antes he escrito historias para agradarme tanto a mi como a mis lectores, esta vez solo estoy escribiendo porque NECESITO sacarme esto del sistema a ver si ya pued continuar con lo demas en santa paz.
> 
> Aún así, si con todo y este berriche quieres leer, te advierto una cosa: Esta será una historia de romance, pero uno que si entrecierras los ojos y miras bien es bastante toxico alv. Mi OC/Reader aún es menor de edad en esta parte de la historia y Levi es un tipo casi en sus 30 años, así que empezando por ahi la cosa se va a poner digna de una advertencia en el summary mas adelante. Por favor, ten en cuenta esto mientras leas.
> 
> Que Dios se apiade del alma que lea esto.

Sin siquiera registrar la forma de la piedra oscura que yacía ante sus ojos, él solo continuó parpadeando, respirando por reflejo y mirando el suelo entre sus piernas, incapaz de siquiera imaginar cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en la misma posición. ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? 

Por el dolor en su espalda, quizás días. ¿Pero cuántos? Era difícil mantener un registro de la realidad cuando se había caído en el fondo de la desesperación, tal y como él había caído al regresar de aquella expedición y ver el vestido floreado que había dejado sobre la cama antes de partir, como una bandera que le recordó aquello que su mente había suprimido hasta entonces. 

“_Ella... No va a verlo jamás _.”

Aquel vestido era una prenda única en el mundo. Aunque la gente pudiese decir que tan solo era un vestido beige sacado de cualquier tienda de la ciudad, él había elegido ese con el mayor de los cuidados de entre cientos y cientos similares, tomando el que tenía mejor corte y mejor tela. Él mismo había seleccionado cada hilo y aguja que luego había utilizado para bordar, con sus propias manos, cada pequeña flor, siguiendo cuidadosamente el patrón que había dibujado en su cabeza y guardando dentro de esos hilos cada uno de los deseos que quería cumplir junto a la persona que llevaría el vestido. Luego, cuando varios meses habían pasado y el bordado estuvo completo, él había elegido el jabón más aromático y suave para lavar el vestido con delicadeza y así darle un intenso pero elegante perfume floral, adecuado para la persona a la que deseaba entregárselo. 

¿Cuánto había imaginado una y otra vez lo bella que ella luciría con esa prenda puesta? ¿Cuántas veces había planeado minuciosamente el momento en que él entregaría aquel regalo, fantaseando con la expresión que ella pondría al verlo? ¿Cuánto disfrutarían haciendo el amor mientras ella aun lo llevase puesto? 

Aunque otra persona hubiese pensado que aquella planeación, trabajo y detallismo resultasen excesivos para algo tan simple como regalar un vestido, aquella “simple” prenda de vestir simbolizaba para él algo que no podía describir con palabras. Al ver a esa mujer vistiendolo, sería como verla aceptar con orgullo todos los sentimientos que él había derramado en esos hilos, en esas pequeñas flores coloridas que parecían llover sobre la tela.

Pero ahora ese vestido no era más que una siniestra burla; un recordatorio cruel de que todo lo que él alguna vez quisiera simplemente le sería arrebatado apenas sus dedos lo hubiesen alcanzado. Porque él no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ni lo suficientemente rápido, ni lo suficientemente listo para tomar una decisión acertada, o simplemente, porque él no era digno de desear algo distinto al miserable confinamiento que es la vida dentro de los muros.

_ —Sin importar cuánto luchamos por ser libres, estas cadenas nos mantienen atados al suelo, y estos muros no nos dejan ver el horizonte... Pero ahora que estás aquí, creo que algo puede cambiar… Tu eres el héroe que nos librará de los titanes. _

  
  


Al levantar la mirada y ver el vestido cubierto de polvo sobre la cama deshecha, no pudo sentir más que una punzada de dolor atravesarle el pecho. 

Él le había jurado a Erwin Smith y a sí mismo que no se arrepentiría de ninguna de las decisiones que tomase desde aquel día tormentoso en donde sus acciones habían llevado a sus amigos a la muerte, pero justo ahora, al ver todos sus sueños, sus sentimientos y sus esperanzas desperdiciados una segunda vez, le resultaba extremadamente difícil cumplir con su juramento. A duras penas se sentía con fuerzas para respirar, mucho menos podía siquiera esbozar la idea de salir de esa habitación que él mismo había destruido en medio de su ira, y enfrentarse a la realidad que le esperaba fuera de esa puerta cerrada.

¿De verdad él era tan fuerte como sus camaradas creían? ¿Lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir esa promesa de obtener la libertad por la cual ellos muchas veces entregaban sus vidas? 

Si ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar a la mujer a quien más había amado… ¿Realmente podría cumplir una promesa que parecía tan imposible? 

Lentamente bajó la cabeza, apoyando la frente en sus manos entrelazadas ante él mientras sus piernas flexionadas servían de apoyo para sus brazos. El pantalón de su uniforme aún estaba manchado con la sangre de ella, pero ni siquiera lograba sentirse preocupado por ello. Si acaso, saber que se trataba de su sangre tan solo aumentaba su desesperación, una de la cual ni sus otros compañeros, y ni siquiera el mismísimo Erwin Smith eran capaces de sacarlo.

_ “¿Qué se supone que haré ahora sin ella?” _

...

Un par de golpecitos en la puerta apenas lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, pero solo lograron transformar su sordo dolor en ira, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos. ¿Por qué debían seguir molestándolo? ¿Por qué era tan difícil para todos en ese maldito mundo entender que ya no deseaba tener que obligarse a salir de ese agujero al que había sido lanzado? Estaba seguro de que la maldita humanidad había logrado sobrevivir durante cien años, así que estaba también muy seguro de que realmente no necesitarían una basura como él para salvarse ahora.

...

La puerta volvió a ser golpeada un par de veces.

—¡Seas quien seas, lárgate de aquí antes de que te saque la mierda a patadas!

Ni siquiera era capaz de controlar su ira. Tras la muerte de Isabel y Farlan, él creyó que sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa que ese mundo cruel pudiese mandarle, pero ahora mismo a duras penas podía contener sus propias emociones; si ese maldito Kenny no hubiese sido tan buen maestro, estaba seguro de que en ese instante estaría desecho en llanto amargo y humillante. 

… Si tan solo fuese capaz de derramar una lágrima, ¿Sería capaz de sentirse un poco mejor?

Hubo silencio tras la puerta, y al mover la mirada hacia ella pudo ver en la rendija entre el suelo y la madera como un par de sombras se movían para desaparecer hacia un lado. La persona que había tocado se había ido.

“_Al fin solo _.” Pensó al apoyar la cabeza de nuevo en sus manos, pero no se sintió más aliviado por ello.

Él, que desde el momento de su nacimiento se había aferrado a la vida como un parásito, solo recordaba haber deseado morirse pronto dos veces en su vida: Cuando su madre había comenzado a pudrirse en una cama asquerosa en una choza arruinada, y ahora, que yacía encerrado en aquella habitación con lo único que quedaba como recuerdo de esa mujer.

_ De su mujer. _

“_¡Maldita sea! _” Gritó para sus adentros al darle un golpe con su puño a la piedra de la cual se apoyaba. Ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de recuperar su cuerpo para, al menos, darle un funeral digno en donde sus familiares y él realmente pudiesen despedirse sin tener su vida o la de sus otros compañeros en riesgo por culpa de aquellos malditos demonios gigantes detrás de los muros. Y siguiendo el hilo de sus recuerdos sin poder evitarlo, sus dientes se apretaron hasta crujir cuando el fulminante dolor en su pecho y las náuseas regresaron al remembrar el último recuerdo que tenía de ella, su rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras extendía la mano hacia él, en un intento desesperado por salvarse.

** _—¡Levi, por fav-…!_ **

  
  


La puerta de la habitación fue golpeada suavemente de nuevo, pero esta vez él no logró tener tanto control sobre sí mismo. 

** _—¡¿Cuántas veces debo decir que quiero estar solo, maldito pedazo de mier-...?!_ **

Las palabras de Levi se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al darse cuenta de que, al abrir la puerta de sopetón, no había nadie detrás de ella más que el empapelado verde oscuro del pasillo, iluminado por un crepitante candelabro colgado a la pared. ¿... Acaso estaba perdiendo la maldita cabeza y…?

Repentinamente algo pequeño golpeó suavemente contra uno de sus costados.

—... Caramelos.

Sorpresa llenó la expresión hasta ahora furibunda del hombre, bajando la mirada hasta encontrarse con una figura mucho más pequeña que la suya presionando algo que parecían ser pequeñas bolitas de algo envuelto en papel. 

La mano pequeña que las sujetaba pertenecía a una niña que él había visto muchas veces alrededor del cuartel desde que Erwin lo había llevado a la Legión; una niña que ahora miraba a cualquier parte menos al rostro mientras mantenía los supuestos caramelos pegados a su camisa.

—Toma. Son un... Agradecimiento.

Aunque él ya tenía suficiente tiempo en la milicia como para tener una idea de la función de cada cosa y persona en ese cuartel, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de los detalles con respecto a esa criatura ante sus ojos. A duras penas sabía que vivía en un lugar cercano al cuartel y que, por circunstancias que él desconocía y sinceramente le habían importado poco hasta ahora, el capitán Erwin Smith y su jefe, el comandante Keith Shadis, le permitían a aquella niñita moverse a sus anchas por la base, dándole a él y a los demás soldados la oportunidad de encontrarsela casi a diario correteando por algún pasillo, ayudando en la cocina junto a Nanaba o brincando en charcos de lodo junto a Hange Zoë, alimentando, acariciando o ayudando a acicalar a los caballos, limpiando junto a los soldados raso el establo o comiendo un poco de las raciones de Mike Zacharius o del mismísimo Erwin Smith mientras charlaba sonriente durante las comidas de cualquier día común y corriente. 

A su parecer, ella era como una especie de mascota entre los soldados, quienes normalmente guardaban un espacio para ella entre los bancos del comedor, aceptaban jugar a las escondidas durante los recesos o le traían dulces y juguetes de sus hogares durante sus días de baja. Y a veces incluso la había visto leyendo libros y recibiendo sencillas lecciones de matemáticas e historia dentro de la oficina del Segundo al Mando, acompañándolo y ayudándolo entre sus largas sesiones de papeleo. 

… Ahora que lo pensaba, él no recordaba haber cruzado más de dos o tres palabras con ella, pues aunque era una rareza que una niña que nada tenía que ver con ellos estuviera merodeando por una base militar como una ratoncita, al final le importaba un comino mientras no le resultase una molestia a él o a sus compañeros. Y hasta ahora no lo había sido: La niña parecía tener miedo de él y casi siempre evitaba siquiera pasar por el mismo lugar en donde él se encontraba desde que se habían visto por primera vez. Naturalmente era una sorpresa verla tener suficiente valor ahora como para tocar su puerta y entregarle algo cuando antes _ literalmente _ rehuía de su presencia, como si él fuese un gato hambriento dispuesto a comérsela a la primera oportunidad.

Sin embargo, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verla de cerca por primera vez, podía notar algo que hasta ahora simplemente había dejado pasar: Su apariencia era la de uno de esos niños que se conseguían medio muertos en la calle en la Ciudad Subterránea. La ropa de varón roída, vieja, manchada y de mas tallas que la de ella colgaba desacomodada y atada con cuerdas para ceñirlas a su flacucho cuerpo. Y por si fuera poco, un enorme moretón cubría su ojo derecho, hinchado y deformado tras haber recibido un golpe recientemente.

—... ¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu ojo, mocosa? —fue lo primero que él preguntó tras un instante de silencio. 

No solo su ojo había recibido daño, sino que también sus labios estaban cubiertos de sangre seca y habían moretones y rasguños en cada parte de su cuerpo que yacía descubierto bajo aquella camiseta sucia. Su cabello estaba enredado y cubierto de polvo y todo indicaba que había sido apaleada pocas horas antes, pero su expresión serena mientras volvía a empujar los caramelos contra él le decía que fuese lo que fuese que había pasado, no era algo que ella tuviese intenciones de mencionarle. A pesar de que la veía casi a diario, era la primera vez que notaba su expresión tan seria, pues ella casi siempre lucía tranquila o sonriente al pasearse por los alrededores junto a Erwin. 

—Tienes hambre, ¿Verdad?... Has estado allí dentro mucho tiempo —preguntó la niña con voz débil, sin levantar la mirada para verlo a la cara ni por un momento. Su forma de hablar resultaba un poco extraña para él, pues sus palabras sonaban torpes y maleducadas, y al abrir la boca para pronunciar las palabras, él podía notar que le faltaban unos cuantos dientes de leche que probablemente habían salido volando cuando había sido golpeada, pues sus encías aún sangraban ligeramente—. Estos… Estos caramelos saben bien. Son un regalo.

Ella insistió, pero al ver que él no tomaba el supuesto regalo tras algunos segundos de espera, la niña soltó un sonido similar a un bufido antes de dejar las bolitas dulces a un lado, en lo que parecía ser una pila de cosas que él no había notado hasta entonces: Flores, pedazos de otros dulces cubiertos por papel, pelotas de tela pintada, piedras del río cercano a la base y hojas de distintas formas y colores… 

—¿Qué…? —sus palabras fallaron por un momento, inseguro de lo que veía— ¿Qué es toda esta mierda?

—Regalos... Como agradecimiento.

Ella insistió con esas palabras, y él frunció el ceño al preguntarse brevemente si ella siquiera sabría qué significaba en primer lugar. Sin embargo no hubo necesidad de que él le preguntase, pues la niña se encargó de aclarar sus dudas con sus siguientes palabras.

—Alguien me dijo que los héroes salvan personas si a cambio las personas les agradecen… Y alguien también me dijo que tú eres el héroe que nos librará de los titanes.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del soldado en el instante en que su mente, destrozada por varios días de reclusión, superpuso la voz de la mujer por la que sufría sobre la de la niña que al fin se dignó a verlo con su único ojo sano, haciendo que se sintiese como atravesado por aquella obscura pupila cuando agregó:

—… Si no sales de esa habitación, ¿Quién va a salvarnos de ellos?

… Él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a aquella niña de cerca, pero ahora que la tenía a solo medio brazo de distancia, era imposible para él no fijarse en aquel detalle del que hasta ahora, no había caído en cuenta.

Podría ser que solo fuese una jugarreta de su malograda mente… Pero estaba casi seguro de que, de tener la misma edad, la mujer por la cual sufría hubiese sido ** _idéntica_ ** a la niña que en silencio levantaba un poco la cabeza para verlo de vuelta con su único ojo sano, brillante y de mirar intenso bajo la luz de las llamas, como si estuviese esperando algo mucho más grande de lo que él realmente creía poder dar mientras usaba una palabra que _ esa mujer _ decía demasiado a menudo.

** _Salvación._ **

Sin embargo cuando él no mostró reacción alguna a sus palabras, el ojo expectante pareció endurecer su mirada, como si estuviera decepcionada… Tal y como _ esa mujer _ le hubiese visto si fuese capaz de presenciar el estado en que él había quedado tras la partida de una “simple soldado” más.

Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, pero la niña no pareció consciente de ello, apartando la mirada de regreso a cualquier lado en un suspiro.

—Ya veo —dijo secamente, sin ser consciente de la perturbación del hombre, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse por el solitario pasillo—. No fue suficiente...

Uno de sus pies cojeaba ligeramente pero ella ni siquiera soltaba un quejido. Levi se preguntó si en algún momento él había lucido tan lamentable como ella cuando aún era un niño. Y sin embargo era ella la que parecía tener lástima de él y su dolor, tanto como para haberle estado llevando todas esas cosas en el suelo e incluso haberse atrevido a tocar su puerta y enfrentarse a su ira cuando nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo solo para intentar obligarlo a reaccionar, como si él realmente fuese alguna clase de Dios caprichoso que necesitase de ofrendas para empezar a escuchar las plegarias.

¿Tan grande era su descontrol que incluso una niña como ella se había dado cuenta y se había visto en la necesidad de hacer algo?

—... Espera, mocosa.

La niña detuvo su paso, girándose para ver el suelo entre ambos con desgano mientras se sorbía un moco sanguinolento, secándose el rastro rojizo bajo la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—¿De donde sacaste esos caramelos?

—... Los robé —ella respondió con calma, como si no fuese consciente o no le importase en lo más mínimo el castigo que el hurto conllevaba.

—¿Es por eso que estás toda golpeada?

La niña no respondió. Su ojo izquierdo se movió ligeramente a un lado y Levi supo que había dado en el blanco. Después de todo, los niños a diferencia de los adultos eran francos en todos los sentidos, incluyendo en mentir.

—¿Por qué robaste esto para mi? ¿Acaso tenías ganas de recibir una paliza o algo?

—... Esa soldado que siempre estaba contigo en las comidas y los descansos me daba caramelos cuando me veía. Sus caramelos eran los mejores —tras un instante, la niña pareció ver conveniente hablar con la verdad, siempre mirando al suelo y nunca al rostro de su interlocutor como unos instantes antes, casi como si ya no tuviese la necesidad de repetir una acción temeraria como esa—. Yo lo vi: Ella también te daba caramelos, ¿No es así? Pero Erwin me dijo que ella ya no volverá… Y supuse que era por eso que ya no querrías salir de la habitación, por lo que decidí traerte más caramelos y regalos.

La sorpresa volvió a dibujarse por un instante en el rostro del hombre, mirando aquellas bolitas envueltas en papel que yacían en la pequeña pila de objetos junto a la puerta de su habitación. Él nunca hubiese podido reconocer los caramelos, pues aquella mujer siempre se los entregaba sin envoltorio alguno mientras él la regañaba por gastar el miserable sueldo de soldado en cosas tan idiotas como dulces.

—Dentro de un tiempo tendré la edad suficiente para unirme al cuerpo de reclutas y luego entraré a la legión, así que Erwin me permite estar aquí por ahora… Mientras he estado aquí, he escuchado a muchos decir que eres la única esperanza para la humanidad; que eres más fuerte que cientos de soldados y que eres capaz de hacerlo todo mejor que los demás… Ellos dicen que eres el único que puede sacarnos de estos muros. Y si eso es cierto, quiero unirme a la legión y ayudarte a hacerlo. 

La niña, luciendo inconforme por alguna razón, continuó hablando como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación con el suelo en vez de con él, haciendo que el ceño de Levi se frunciera un poco más. Por su apariencia menuda y débil, él había asumido que era varios años más joven de la edad que ella decía tener, pero si tan solo faltaba poco tiempo para poder unirse a los reclutas entonces debía tener casi doce años, a pesar de lucir mucho más pequeña. 

—Estás molesto porque esa soldado que siempre estaba contigo no regresó, ¿Verdad? —preguntó ella tras un instante—. Yo tambien lo estoy... Ella era amable conmigo, pero Erwin siempre dice que llorar por las personas que mueren luchando contra los titanes tan solo los deshonra porque ellos fueron más valientes que nosotros y prefirieron morir antes que quedarse aquí... Encerrados en estos muros.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio, observando fijamente como los pequeños puños sucios y lastimados de la niña se apretaban con fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo, a pesar de que su rostro permanecía impasible.

—Yo no puedo dejar que sigas encerrado. Aún si estás triste o enojado por no recibir caramelos de ella, la verdad es que no importa cuanto permanezcas encerrado, ella no regresará para darte caramelos. En cambio las personas que vivimos y queremos ser libres aun necesitamos de tu fuerza, o quedaremos atrapados en este lugar para siempre. Así que si tengo que hacerlo, robaré caramelos todos los días para dártelos… A cambio de que salgas y sigas luchando por nosotros.

...

_ “...Vaya mocosa más insolente.” _

Una parte de Levi pensó eso al notar que, en resumen, ella pensaba que sencillamente podría comprar su fuerza con caramelos y utilizarlo como un arma viviente hasta obtener lo que deseaba. Pero… ¿No era exactamente lo mismo que hacía Erwin con él? 

Sí, aunque de forma más sutil y con su propio consentimiento. Esta niña en cambio hablaba sin pelos en la lengua. Ella tenía una meta, lo necesitaba a él para cumplirla y como él no parecía querer cooperar, sin importarle nada, ella había reunido un valor mucho más grande que ella misma, había tocado su puerta y le había reclamado en su cara el comportamiento caprichoso e inaceptable que él estaba demostrando a pesar de ser alguien que —ella seguramente suponía— era un héroe legendario entre los soldados e incluso entre los humanos; un dios o un demonio capaz de cumplir deseos.

Si, ella era realmente insolente y merecía que él le diese una paliza, pero no concebía estar molesto por ello; ella tan solo hablaba con la sinceridad de una niña incapaz de comprender los complicados sentimientos de los demás y por ende, de sentir verdadera empatía o lástima por él, que era la razón por la cual había estado evitando salir de su habitación por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Si ya se sentía asqueado de sí mismo por no ser capaz de detener la autocompasión que lo embargaba al pensar en todos los sueños que habían muerto junto a esa mujer, no sabía si sería capaz de tolerar la mirada compasiva de sus camaradas al salir de esas cuatro paredes, pues todos sabían que él realmente había estado enamorado de ella… Tanto como para haber considerado la idea de vivir una vida juntos por encima de entregarla a la lucha de la humanidad. Y eso era algo deshonroso para alguien en su posición, que había jurado entregar su corazón y su vida a la lucha. Alguien que había hecho promesas a personas mucho más importantes que él o que esa mujer.

Sin embargo, la niña había logrado lo que ningún otro adulto en los últimos días: Hacer que se diera cuenta de la forma estúpida en la que se estaba comportando; anteponiendo sus sueños rotos y su dolor por encima de los de la humanidad entera; de todos aquellos que habían perdido a sus seres queridos y sus propios sueños antes y al igual que él. ¿Tal vez por eso la niña lo había visto tan decepcionada unos segundos atrás? Probablemente eso también la había empujado a dejar de lado su temor hacia él y acercarse, en un intento torpe de hacerlo entrar en razón y recordarle que su vida y su fuerza ya no le pertenecían a él solamente, sino a muchos otros que como ella, deseaban dejar de vivir encerrados dentro de aquellas jaulas de piedra, encadenados como animales.

—... Caramelos, ¿Eh? —él masculló cínicamente tras un instante, pensando que tal vez la niña no quería decir cosas tan complicadas, pero él las proyectaba en ella en un intento desesperado de salir del maldito agujero en donde había estado retorciéndose durante los últimos días—. Si… Puede decirse que estuve encerrado durante este tiempo solo por unos caramelos.

—¿Entonces…? —insistió la niña con su pregunta inicial, inocente de los pensamientos del hombre con el cravat en el cuello—, ¿Si le traigo caramelos, continuará luchando?

—Tch… No lo haré porque me lo pidas. Tan solo comenzaba a sentirme asfixiado en ese cuarto lleno de polvo —respondió casi con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos ante ella al retomar su conocida actitud dura. Tampoco era como si fuese a permitir que una mocosa lo tratase con tanto descaro y se saliese tranquilamente con la suya, por más que estuviese deprimido y ella tuviese razón—. Pero dejando de lado eso, es muy estúpido de tu parte creer que podrías entrar a la Legión de Exploración y luchar a mi lado, si es que eres tan débil como luces.

La niña continuó mirando hacia la madera del pasillo, pareciendo apenas irritada con la respuesta recibida al torcer el gesto pero eligiendo permanecer en silencio. De nuevo, Levi pensó al ver su expresión que se le hacía demasiado parecida a aquella mujer. Tal vez por ello sintió la inesperada necesidad de decir algo más. 

—En primer lugar, ¿Por qué una mocosa como tú querría entrar en la legión de exploración? Aun cuando eres consciente de que las personas pierden su vida en este lugar... ¿Acaso tienes algún deseo suicida o algo así?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, el único ojo sano fijo en el suelo, con el rostro tan inexpresivo que él pensó que no le había escuchado. Sin embargo, cuando él estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para repetir su pregunta, la niña volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo al rostro, causando que el escalofrío que él había tomado como casualidad volviera a recorrerle el cuerpo entero cuando esa pequeña pupila negra y brillante se clavó en él, absorbiendo su imagen mientras una chispa parecía encenderse dentro al responder unas palabras que él no pudo entender.

—… Hay unas promesas que debo cumplir.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
_"Los tímidos tienen miedo antes del peligro; los cobardes, durante el mismo; los valientes, después". _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuando eras muy niña, al igual que muchos otros niños de tu edad, tenías miedo de cosas inexistentes como los fantasmas y los monstruos. 

En tu mente ingenua los armarios, el espacio bajo las camas, los bosques siniestros y las aguas profundas eran lugares a los que temer, pues eran allí donde supuestamente los monstruos come-humanos, los fantasmas siniestros y los seres infernales residían, acechando a incautos para arrastrarlos a sus guaridas y devorarlos dolorosamente. Las sábanas, los adultos y la luz de las velas o el sol eran las mejores armas para mantenerlos alejados de ti, y la noche era el momento en que ellos se volvían más peligrosos. 

Sin embargo, los adultos a tu alrededor siempre parecían divertirse y desestimar tus palabras cuando escuchaban tus historias sobre el monstruo con manos de tijera que vivía bajo tu cama aún así. No parecían tomarse en serio tu miedo al demonio escondido detrás de la puerta del armario, ni siquiera te prestaban atención cuando les hablabas de los ojos rojos que los acechaban al cruzar por los bosques embrujados y aunque habías escuchado a varios de ellos hablar sobre ciertos monstruos gigantes, ninguno de ellos sonaba realmente preocupado por ello, como si no fuesen más que un mito o las fantasías inofensivas de una niña como tú.

Pero tanto ellos como tú habían sido ingenuos al creer que esos monstruos, al igual que los fantasmas o los demonios, no eran más que mentiras. Habían sido idiotas al haber sentido miedo por cosas mucho mas tontas hasta entonces… Porque nunca habían conocido a los verdaderos monstruos; aquellos que se escondían detrás de las murallas que los habían mantenido encerrados durante cien años. Solo cuando uno de esos monstruos gigantes estuvo frente a ti, demostrando su inmunidad a las sábanas, a la luz e incluso devorando a los adultos frente a tus ojos como si no fuesen más que simples presas, fue cuando comprendiste que durante trece años de tu vida habías vivido creyendo en mentiras, atemorizada de falacias de cuento de hadas. 

Los monstruos en verdad existían en ese pequeño e infernal mundo amurallado: Los titanes eran reales, sádicas bestias devorahombres que no podían ser combatidos por medios normales y que no sentían remordimiento alguno al despedazar con sus enormes dientes a un adulto aterrorizado, y mucho menos a un niño indefenso y asustado como tú. 

Además, ellos solo podían ser combatidos por otros monstruos. Unos que ese mismo día pudiste ver en acción, volando por los suelos como negros pájaros infernales, clavando sus afiladas garras grises en las nucas de los titanes hasta hacer brotar espesa y roja sangre a chorros mientras rugían y maldecían mientras luchaban por matar y no ser matados por los titanes.

—… María, ¿Estás bien?

Tus recuerdos se detuvieron en seco ante la voz de uno de esos monstruos, y casi diste un salto de miedo al girarte para encontrarte con uno de esos monstruos con garras de acero justo a tu lado. 

—Erwin… —intentando calmar tus alborotados nervios, sujetaste con fuerza la tela de tu roída camiseta, sorprendida de haberte perdido en tus pensamientos de semejante manera. No había sido tu intención recordar el día de aquella siniestra tragedia, pero tras haber recibido la noticia que aquel hombre te había dado tan solo un momento atrás, inmediatamente tus recuerdos sobre aquellos temibles seres luchando ante tus ingenuos ojos habían salido a flote en tu memoria—Yo… ¿Trabajaré para Levi?

El caballero que caminaba a tu lado por el amplio pasillo era tan alto que tenías que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar su rostro. Sus largas piernas solo necesitaban dar un paso para recorrer la misma distancia que dos o tres pasos tuyos, pero aún así no dejabas de notar que intentaba caminar lento para no dejarte atrás, observandote curioso al notar la sorpresa en tu voz mientras le repetías lo que él había dicho en forma de una pregunta.

—Eso dije. Apenas fue ascendido a ese rango un par de semanas atrás, así que seguro va a necesitar una mano desde ahora en adelante. Por ello serás su asistente.

Erwin Smith, un joven estratega famoso entre los soldados por su frialdad, mente calculadora y aparente falta de corazón, había sido ascendido un mes atrás a Comandante de la Legión de Exploración tras la renuncia del antiguo comandante, Keith Shadis. Entre los soldados de la Legión que no le conocían, se rumoreaba que el despiadado comandante era capaz de estafar, chantajear, manipular y enviar a sus propios subordinados al mismo infierno con tal de cumplir con sus objetivos. Algunos de los soldados más antiguos decían que en el pasado, ese hombre malvado le había lavado el cerebro a varios hombres y mujeres para que se unieran a la Legión, y también habían rumores de que gracias a él, incluso algunos peligrosos criminales se codeaban entre los honorables pero subestimados soldados que eran parte de esa fracción militar.

Ese hombre… No, ese monstruo con forma de hombre tenía además una habilidad que le permitía codearse entre los humanos con facilidad; aparte de su atractiva apariencia, su carismática personalidad, su aguda inteligencia y su increíble habilidad con las palabras le habían llevado hasta donde estaba, una posición en la que podía disponer de las vidas de muchos.

Así como en ese momento estaba disponiendo de la tuya.

—Lo entiendo, realmente lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué yo? —preguntaste con sincera confusión, habiendo olvidado incluso preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigían en ese momento. La noticia de haber sido escogida para trabajar ante nada más y nada menos que el cada vez más famoso “Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad” había dejado tu cabeza hecha un desastre—. No pude presentar el examen de admisión a los reclutas por lo que ocurrió en el muro María, y aún faltan varios meses para poder intentarlo...

—Él dijo que no necesitaba que fueras una militar aún —Erwin pareció citar las palabras de la persona por la cual discutían, y al parecer algo en tu rostro pareció delatar tu sorpresa al asumir aquello, sacándole una sonrisa divertida a tu compañero—. Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Creíste que había sido yo quien había tomado la decisión de darte ese trabajo?

—¿Estás diciendo que fue él mismo quien me eligió? —repetiste incrédula, deteniendo tus pasos sin darte cuenta para mirar al comandante como si estuviese diciendo algo simplemente absurdo.

La sonrisa gentil que recorrió el rostro del hombre al estirar una mano y palmear tu cabeza bien hubiese resultado tan extraña como un sol verde o una luna azul para cualquier otra persona que hubiese pasado cerca de ustedes dos en ese momento. No exagerabas al decir que el comandante Smith tenía fama como un monstruo entre soldados y civiles; después de todo, esas mismas manos que acariciaban con cariño tu cabello eran las mismas que se encontraban bañadas con la sangre de cientos de inocentes soldados que habían muerto siguiendo sus órdenes y luchando por sus ideales.

Él era un vivo ejemplo de aquella frase que decía algo así como que al luchar demasiado tiempo contra monstruos, uno termina convirtiéndose en uno… Pero incluso ese monstruo ante ti había sido más humano que muchos otros que habías conocido a lo largo de tu vida, y por ello, no lograbas sentir verdadero miedo hacia él.

—Felicidades. Aunque no será oficial en los registros hasta que no seas parte de la legión, de hoy en adelante eres la primera miembro elegida para formar parte del escuadrón de operaciones especiales.

El fuerte agarre que mantenías sobre la tela de tu camiseta se soltó con esas palabras, a pesar de que la expresión sorprendida en tu rostro no desapareció ni siquiera cuando él continuó caminando, tus pies moviéndose por inercia para seguirlo sin importar a donde te llevase. Pero eso estaba bien; tú habías elegido confiar en él desde hacía varios años atrás, y aunque algunas veces no habías logrado comprender todas las razones detrás de las decisiones que él tomaba, nunca olvidabas que él siempre tenía en mente un objetivo mayor; algo que tal vez podría perderse de vista para los demás en medio de la tragedia y el terror, pero que jamás se escapaba de la vista de esos ojos azules como el cielo despejado.

—… Gracias por darme esta oportunidad —terminaste por aceptar a pesar de que habían muchas más dudas que alegrías en el tono de tu voz—. Aunque no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que planeas obtener con esto…

—Solo una herramienta más para los planes que ambos tenemos para el futuro —él respondió justo cuando su recorrido llegó al fin hasta el patio de entrenamiento del cuartel de la Legión, sus lustradas botas marrones luciendo gigantescas en comparación a tus polvorientos zapatos de tela cuando te detuviste a su lado—. Considera esto parte de tu aprendizaje, y una especie de abreboca del entrenamiento en la academia.

—Entiendo... ¿Aún así seguirás dándome lecciones como hasta ahora, o habrá un cambio en nuestras rutinas?

—Enviaré a mi asistente a buscarte durante las tardes para que sigamos con las lecciones —Erwin colocó las manos detrás de su espalda, inclinando la cabeza para verte con esa inusual expresión gentil que solo los mas cercanos a él, como tú, podían ver a menudo—. Pero el resto de tu horario...

—Es algo que yo voy a decidir de ahora en adelante.

Aunque desde que tenías uso de razón tu cabeza había tenido severos problemas para organizar tus recuerdos y tus ideas en general, aún podías recordar con cierta claridad la mañana en la que el aquel entonces capitán Erwin Smith había llevado a tres jóvenes delincuentes que él había “reclutado” para unirse a la Legión de Exploración. Al igual que ellos, tú también habías sido “reclutada” por ese mismo capitán un par de años antes que ellos, y con cierta simpatía por haber pasado por circunstancias similares, habías visto desde la lejanía a aquel llamativo trío adaptarse al estilo de vida militar y a enfrentar el horror que era luchar contra los titanes. 

De ese trío inicial, solo un joven había quedado con vida hasta ahora gracias a su, ironicamente, monstruosa fuerza y habilidad para la lucha. El mismo había salvado tu vida al aniquilar a un titán que había aparecido en las cercanías de tu hogar durante la caída del Muro María unos meses atrás: Levi, el hombre que en algún momento mientras estabas hablando con Erwin, se había detenido a tu lado para meterse en la conversación, era ahora conocido por ser un soldado con una fuerza equivalente a una brigada entera y el capitán de un escuadrón especial que el nuevo comandante había ordenado crear exclusivamente para él. 

—…

Y también, aunque probablemente ninguno de los otros dos presentes lo sabía y tampoco entenderían porque, era una de las personas más atemorizantes que habías conocido durante tu corta vida.

—¿María? —habiendo retrocedido al menos dos pasos para alejarte de aquel que se había detenido a menos de treinta centímetros de ti, tus brazos y manos se movieron por inercia para rodear tu torso, tu rostro palideciendo notablemente y tus ojos clavándose alarmados en la figura bajita del hombre mientras la garganta se te secaba, haciéndote incapaz de siquiera decir una palabra o apartar la mirada lejos de él a pesar de que Erwin te había llamado.

—Parece que hubieses visto un maldito fantasma. ¿Es que acaso te asusté? 

Su sola voz te causó escalofríos, tus brazos apretándose con más fuerza alrededor de tu torso mientras el lado racional de tu cerebro comenzaba a gritarle ordenes a tu aterrorizado cuerpo: Habla, muévete, relájate. ¿Por qué le tenías miedo en primer lugar? A duras penas recordabas haber cruzado algunas palabras con él poco tiempo después de que se había unido a la Legión, pero de nuevo tu mente era tan mala organizando los recuerdos y las ideas que ni siquiera recordabas que era lo que se había dicho en aquella conversación, o porque habían hablado en primer lugar. En cambio podías recordar nítidamente, como si acabase de pasar, la forma en que su negra silueta había volado sobre ti aquella tarde, sus hojillas brillando en la tenue luz anaranjada hasta lucir como si acabasen de salir del fuego, girando alrededor como un hechizo y picando la carne del enorme titán que había estado intentando atraparte para comerte durante la caída del muro María. 

Podías recordar cómo había caído frente a ti, como un ángel que había sido expulsado del cielo; bañado en sangre que se evaporaba hasta rodear su cuerpo con humo mientras su respiración agitada resonaba como los resoplidos de una bestia que parecía estar a punto de devorar a una presa, los ojos oscurecidos por el humo, la sombra del atardecer moribundo y la sangre que aún no se había evaporado sobre su rostro. Y lo último que podías recordar de ese día antes de despertar en una carpa de la Legión bajo el cuidado de Erwin, era haberte desmayado delante del soldado Levi cuando el terror fue más de lo que tu cuerpo pudo soportar.

Desde entonces, simplemente no habías podido siquiera soportar su mirada sobre ti, mucho menos volver a cruzar palabras como en algún momento del pasado lo habían hecho. No estabas segura de si se trataba del trauma que te había ocasionado tener que enfrentarte a una inminente muerte al casi ser alcanzada por un titan, o si la apariencia del soldado Levi en aquel momento te había impresionado tanto que simplemente tu cerebro se había obsesionado con la idea de que así como había acabado con un monstruo diez metros más alto y grande que él como si fuese un juego de niños, él bien podría decidir matarte con uno solo de sus dedos. 

—L-Lo… —pero fuese cual fuese la razón, sabías que demostrar miedo irracional a aquel que te había salvado la vida era por lo menos una enorme falta de respeto, y eso era algo que simplemente no podías permitirte delante del hombre que durante al menos tres años, había estado tomando parte de su valioso tiempo para enseñarte a ser una persona honorable como él. Así que apretando con fuerza la tela de tu camiseta para sostener las riendas de tus nervios, colocaste la mejor sonrisa apenada que lograste en el momento y fingiste mirarlo al rostro al poner tu mirada en el blanco cravat alrededor de su cuello—… Lo siento. Me tomaste por sorpresa, Levi.

—Deberías estar más pendiente de tus alrededores, mocosa. Los bocadillos preferidos de los titanes son los despistados como tú.

Luciendo tan impecable como desde la primera vez que le habías visto llegar a la legión, el recientemente nombrado líder de los soldados se cruzó de brazos frente a ti y Erwin, su expresión permanentemente encerrada entre la seriedad y la molestia como si jamás hubiese aprendido cualquier otra emoción. El cómo había logrado acercarse a ustedes sin que ustedes lo notasen hasta que estuvo junto a ambos probablemente se quedaría como un misterio.

—Tal y como te lo prometí, te he traído a María —Erwin habló mientras continuaba de pie a tus espaldas, una de sus grandes y callosas manos sujetando gentilmente tu hombro como si estuviese intentando calmar tu nerviosismo—. Ella ha aceptado ser tu asistente, así que todo está arreglado para que comiencen a trabajar juntos desde el momento en que lo indiques, Levi.

¿Acaso habías tenido la opción de negarte todo este tiempo? Fugazmente le enviaste una mirada reprochante a tu querido pero a veces manipulador protector, quien fingió no darse cuenta de ello mientras observaba a su subordinado, quien a su vez se cruzó de brazos y te observó pensativo, como si estuviese decidiendo que hacer contigo ahora que Erwin te había llevado ante él. ¿Tal vez se había arrepentido de elegirte como su asistente? No lo culpabas: Una civil harapienta que pasaba sus días vagando por los pasillos de la legión como si no tuviese una casa a la cual ir nunca podría ser la indicada para asistir en los deberes de un pulcro y disciplinado soldado como él.

—Bien. Comenzaremos ahora mismo —sin embargo él no te dio más tiempo para continuar orando porque hubiese cambiado de opinión al verte, perdiéndose la expresión nerviosa que recorrió tu rostro cuando volvió la mirada hacia Erwin—. ¿O necesitas algo más de ella?

—No realmente —tu corazón se hundió dentro de tu pecho. ¿No podrías volver a ver Erwin hasta que él te ordenase ir? Esta vez tu nerviosismo fue tan obvio que el comandante no tuvo de otra que enfrentarte, sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora a pesar de que claramente no funcionaría esta vez—. Pero probablemente la necesitaré conmigo para mañana en la tarde, así que no seas demasiado duro con ella hoy.

—Tch… Bien, como sea.

Oh, ese hombre que podía sonreírte con la misma facilidad en que acababa de meterte en un embrollo, un día sería tu propio fin si no tenías cuidado. Dándole un apretón a tu hombro como despedida mientras te pedía dar tu mejor esfuerzo, el comandante Smith dio media vuelta y desapareció por el mismo pasillo por el cual habían llegado hasta la entrada del patio de entrenamiento mientras tú lo seguías silenciosamente con la mirada, controlando a duras penas el impulso de correr tras él al ver su ancha espalda cubierta por las alas de la libertad alejándose de ti. 

Solo en momentos como esos, en donde sus caminos tenían que separarse aunque fuese solo por un par de días, te sentías consciente de cuán dependiente te habías convertido de aquel hombre en quien nadie debería confiar si se valoraba la propia vida, porque él no tendría miedo de desechar incluso la vida de extraños como cercanos, y probablemente su propia vida, con tal de cumplir sus objetivos… Pero aún sabiendo todo eso y cosas mucho peores de él, eras incapaz de desconfiar de él. Después de todo, una promesa que ambos habían hecho mucho tiempo atrás era una de las pocas cosas que se mantenían dentro de tu flaqueante memoria, y te aferrarías a ella con la misma fuerza en la que aferraste tu muñeca para evitar alcanzar al comandante y huir de esta nueva y atemorizante situación en la que él te había metido.

—… ¿Acaso eres familia de Erwin?

Creíste que tu corazón se saldría de tu pecho cuando la voz del líder de los soldados se alzó lo suficiente para recordarte que él seguía allí, a tu lado y tal vez mucho más cerca de lo que te gustaría que estuviese, girándote para mirarlo entre asustada y sorprendida tras ahogar un grito.

—¿D-Disculpa? 

—Me refiero a si es cierto ese rumor de que en realidad eres su hija bastarda.

Su voz sonó tan firme y segura como la recordabas desde la primera vez que le habías escuchado hablar al presentarse a los demás soldados el primer día de llegada. Era la voz del capitán Levi la de alguien que parecía acostumbrado a dar órdenes irrevocables y proferir juramentos que nunca retiraba; la voz de un honorable militar, a pesar de que sus palabras vulgares le hicieran sonar como alguien con muy poca educación. Y sin embargo, era más su voz y la forma hostil en que te miraba al repetir la pregunta lo que te había tomado por sorpresa más que la pregunta en sí, haciendo que lo mirases en silencio mientras pensabas que responderle en primer lugar. ¿Estaba bien que le hablases de forma informal, como le hablabas a los demás soldados aparte de Erwin? ¿O ahora que empezarías a trabajar para él, debías dirigirte a él con respeto?

—Aunque ese no es mi maldito problema —no te habías dado cuenta del tiempo que habías tardado en responderle hasta que él se adelantó a llenar el silencio que se había formado sin que te dieras cuenta, notando como su rostro de expresión severa se había llenado de algo que se parecía al enojo—. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que…

—¿De verdad… Cree que me parezco a Erwin?

Cuando tu boca se abrió, tu propia voz decidió darle un trato respetuoso al hombre frente a ti, probablemente gracias al miedo que sentías de hacerlo enojar. De hecho no había sido tu intención responder a su pregunta con otra, pero era como si tu lengua hubiese decidido más rápido que tu mente que era lo que se debía hacer. Después de todo desde que habías llegado a la Legión de Exploración, desde los militares de más alto rango hasta los cadetes recién graduados habían esparcido cierto rumor para explicar porqué una niña civil se encontraba siempre alrededor de Erwin Smith: Decían que eras su hija, el producto accidental de una relación con una mujer desconocida que te había dejado a su cargo. Y aunque desde el principio habías encontrado algo graciosos a esos rumores —más aún cuando el propio Erwin jamás se había tomado la molestia de aclarar esos rumores pues ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con algunos mucho peores que ese—, que incluso el capitán Levi, que no parecía importarle la vida de otros fuera del trabajo, te preguntase sobre ello simplemente te había causado demasiada curiosidad.

¿Por qué se interesaría en ello? ¿Tal vez porque Erwin, la persona a la que claramente él estaba más apegado desde que había sido reclutado, estaba involucrado en ese rumor?

El capitán Levi no respondió, sólo te miró como si le hubiese molestado tu pregunta, pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto y, comprendiendo con ello que sería mejor hablar si no querías hacerle molestar mas de lo que ya parecías haberlo hecho, apartaste la mirada al suelo al continuar elaborando tu idea.

—Lo siento… Solo tenía curiosidad. Muchas personas me han hecho esa pregunta desde que llegué, así que pensé que tal vez Erwin y yo nos parecemos físicamente.

—Ni por el infierno podrían parecerse. Si acaso, el aura sombría que los rodea es lo único que tienen en común —él respondió casi en un gruñido, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de tu parte. ¿Tú le parecías alguien sombría? De cierta forma esa opinión te había dolido—. Lo que digo es que me da escalofríos verlos estar siempre juntos cuando ni siquiera son familia.

—Mm… S-Supongo que tiene razón… —nerviosa y avergonzada al ver que no solo le resultabas alguien sombría, sino que además creía que había una relación extraña entre Erwin y tú, bajaste la cabeza y comenzaste a juguetear con el borde de tu vieja camiseta marrón, insegura de qué decirle para hacerle entender que no había nada retorcido entre el comandante y tú y que, por más que la gente creyese que él era un monstruo, él jamás había puesto ni pondría un dedo sobre ti—… Lo… ¿Siento?

—¿Es que acaso lo único que sabes decir son disculpas? —un chasquido de su lengua contra sus dientes y aquella pregunta fue lo que recibiste como respuesta, y al levantar el rostro para intentar ver si tus palabras le habían agradado según su expresión, te encontraste con que acababa de darse la vuelta y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras que conectaban el interior del cuartel con el patio de entrenamiento, dándote la espalda—. Como sea, ya no perderé más tiempo en estas estupideces. Sígueme. 

Tuviste que morderte el labio para ocultar la mueca de incomodidad que recorrió tu rostro al obedecer su orden y seguirlo entre pasos tambaleantes, preguntandote de nuevo qué demonios se estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese hombre al elegirte a ti, de entre todas las personas dentro de la Legión de Exploración, como su asistente. Aún si en efecto era como Erwin decía y él iba a necesitar a alguien que lo ayudase con la logística que conllevaba ser un capitán, ni siquiera estabas segura de saber todo lo necesario para ayudarlo cuando durante tres años lo único que habías hecho al ir a la legión era pasearte de un lado a otro tras Erwin como un cachorro perdido. 

—Detente ahí en donde estás.

Tus pies se plantaron en seco sobre el suelo de tierra y polvo casi por instinto, su voz aún siendo demasiado firme e intimidante como para ignorarla con facilidad. Clavando tus ojos con alarma sobre la figura ante ti, observaste al capitán Levi girarse con movimientos serenos hacia ti, las manos colgando relajadas a los lados de su cuerpo como si estuviese solo y no pudiese notar la tensión que parecía querer llenarte el cuerpo conforme el tiempo pasaba y su expresión impenetrable no daba señales de querer demostrarte que era lo que estaba pensando al verte.

Para alguien como tú, que se había acostumbrado a tomar las reacciones de las personas a tu alrededor, por pequeñas que fueran, como guía para actuar a complacencia de otro, alguien cuyos ojos eran tan fríos como el acero de las espadas era lo mismo que estar en el infierno.

—Has estado algún tiempo en este lugar, incluso más que yo —el soldado se acercó con calma hasta que estuvo a poco más de medio metro de distancia, sus ojos recorriendo tu figura durante todo el trayecto—. Pero a pesar de que lo único que has hecho es husmear desde lejos, veo que al menos has aprendido a pararte firme de la forma correcta.

Tus ojos se abrieron en asombro cuando él lo apuntó. En efecto, te habías parado con los pies juntos, la espalda erguida y las manos pegadas a los muslos tal y como habías visto a los soldados hacer durante los entrenamientos durante los últimos años, pero no estabas segura de haber podido adoptar esa posición de forma inconsciente de haber sido otra persona quien te hubiese ordenado detenerte de la forma en que él lo había hecho.

—Imagino que sabes cómo saludar, ¿O es algo a lo que no has jugado mientras perdías el tiempo en este lugar? —ignorando el hecho de que él parecía molesto porque hubieses estado dentro de la legión sin hacer nada, e insegura de si aquello había sido una orden o una pregunta retórica nada más, levantaste tu puño derecho y lo colocaste sobre tu corazón mientras llevabas el izquierdo detrás de tu espalda, los ojos fijos en la expresión del hombre en una busqueda desesperada por algo en ella que pudiese decirte que estabas haciendo algo mal, a pesar de que no hubo muestra alguna de ello—. Y veo que has aprendido a ser obediente a pesar de ser una mocosa. No está mal… Te será de utilidad cuando entres a los reclutas y tengas que lidiar con el cabeza dura de Shadis. 

Shadis. ¿Keith Shadis, el antiguo comandante antes de que Erwin fuese ascendido? Tragaste duro al comprender que él se había convertido en instructor del cuerpo de reclutas. Si había alguien casi tan aterrador para ti como lo era el capitán Levi, ese era el antiguo comandante. De hecho ni siquiera estabas segura de cómo había hecho Erwin para convencerlo en aquel entonces de permitirte andar a tus anchas por su cuartel, teniendo en cuenta de que te miraba como si fueses una escoria que él estaba dispuesto a borrar de su vista en el momento en que te separaras de Erwin lo suficiente. 

—Erwin me dijo que planeas ir a presentar el examen de admisión del cuerpo de reclutas el próximo otoño —mientras hablaba, el capitán comenzó a caminar a tu alrededor a paso lento, sus botas levantando un poco de polvo cada vez que tocaban el suelo, demostrando el verdadero peso de su compacto cuerpo y la firmeza de cada una de sus pisadas—… Pero con esa apariencia tuya, lo que más podría ocurrir es que te confundan con una niña vagabunda que se coló hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Más tarde te daré instrucciones de como quiero que luzcas de ahora en adelante. Descansa.

Confundida por sus palabras, fuiste mucho más lenta al acatar su orden para cambiar de posición, preguntandote si es que en verdad lucías tan desaliñada como para que él pensase eso. No era como si tuvieses demasiadas opciones para vestir y a duras penas tenías oportunidad para ducharte y lavar tu ropa a diario, así que si estaba hablando de tu ropa…

¿Pero y si realmente se trataba de tu apariencia? ¿Había algo mal con tu rostro? No era como si eso en realidad fuese importante; sabías que los titanes no dejarían de comerse a una persona por su belleza, fealdad, juventud o vejez. Pero si era el pulcro y elegante capitán Levi quien lo decía, repentinamente te sentías extremadamente consciente e insegura de ello.

—Erwin también dijo que no fuese demasiado duro contigo hoy, así que me reservaré la verdadera iniciación para mañana —estando a espaldas tuyas y por lo tanto fuera de tu campo de visión, fue su voz aún más escalofríante al hablar mientras prácticamente podías sentir su mirada recorriendote. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando hacer contigo en medio del patio de entrenamiento?—. Y aunque ya es obvio que ambos se traen algo entre manos que no me van a decir, él me pidió que a cambio de convertirte en mi asistente, yo te entrene para que puedas entrar fácilmente en el cuerpo de reclutas y completar tu entrenamiento con seguridad, así que este será el primer y último día que seré suave contigo. Después de todo yo no entreno a muertos, y los muertos en este lugar son aquellos mediocres que reciben un trato suave.

Un nudo de nervios se formó en tu garganta. No estabas quejándote; si había una forma de asegurarse de que fueses una soldado excelente, esa sería siendo entrenada por el “Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad” aunque fuese en los preceptos más básicos. Hasta ahora el mismísimo Erwin Smith, un genio estratega, había estado enseñandote mucho sobre la teoría militar… Pero algo te decía que la clase de entrenamiento que recibirías de este hombre, que terminaba de rodearte para plantarse ante ti con expresión dura como el acero, no sería nada facil. Incluso desde ese momento podías notar que no era alguien que te perdonaría errores como Erwin muchas veces lo hacía por el simple hecho de ser una niña inexperta.

Algo te decía que días de dolor te aguardaban desde el momento en que él había puesto sus ojos sobre ti para ser su subordinada.

—No se y no me interesa en donde vives, pero cuando la trompeta de la mañana sea tocada en el cuartel, tú estarás plantada en este mismo patio todos los días sin falta. Intenta llegar un minuto después de que la trompeta empiece a sonar, y tendrás que quedarte parada en el patio frontal sin moverte hasta el mediodía, sin importar si llueve, hay sol, frío o calor —levantaste el rostro hacia él mientras la preocupación llenaba tu cabeza. Tú vivías lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Para poder llegar a la hora que él decía, mínimo tendrías que levantarte a las tres de la madrugada y correr como una posesa por todo el distrito de Trost—. ¿Alguna objeción?** _ Podría hacerte venir aun mas temprano si ese es el caso._ **

Estuviste a punto de gritar de miedo al ver la mirada psicótica que el recién nombrado capitán te mandó cuando se dio cuenta de aquello que ni siquiera habías alcanzado a decir, su cuerpo a solo centímetros de distancia y su cabeza inclinada hacia tu rostro, irguiéndose sobre ti y haciéndote caer en cuenta de que, a pesar de su corta estatura, seguía siendo al menos una cabeza más alto que tú. 

—_N-N-No… N-No la hay… _ —ni siquiera estabas segura de cómo habías hecho para encontrar tu propia voz en primer lugar, así que el odioso balbuceo que salió de tu boca fue la menor de tus preocupaciones cuando sentiste el sudor nervioso comenzar a correr por tus sienes.

—Eso supuse... También he visto que eres olvidadiza con respecto a las diferencias que hay entre los soldados como nosotros y la simple escoria como tú, así que de ahora en adelante tendrás que demostrar el mismo respeto que los soldados de bajo rango para todos nosotros —él retrocedió a su lugar original a medio metro de distancia después de unos segundos más de intimidación, sus ojos pequeños y gélidos como el metal de las espadas clavados en ti de tal forma que por más aterrorizada que estuvieses, simplemente no podías apartar la mirada—. Si tienes que dirigirte a un raso, incluso a los reclutas recién graduados, les llamaras “Soldado”. Si en cambio tienes que referirte a los alto rango como Hange, Mike o a mi, tendrás que llamarnos “Capitán” o “Señor”. Y toda esa insolencia que has hecho durante estos años al referirte a Erwin como si fuese igual a ti se acabó; de ahora en adelante él es el _ “Comandante Erwin Smith” _ para ti. ¿Entendido? 

—E-Entendido…

—_¿Entendido que, basura? _ —de nuevo sus ojos parecieron querer abrir un agujero en tu cabeza, y el terror te hizo tensar el cuerpo.

_ —E-E-Entendido, C-C-Capitán… _

**—¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡¿Es que tu cabeza está tan llena de mierda que no puedes hablar sin balbucear?!**

**—¡No, Capitán!**

** _—¡Entonces ve y corre doscientas vueltas por el patio si no quieres que te abra la cabeza para comprobarlo, escoria!_ **

** _—¡Sí, Señor!_ **

Comenzaste a correr más por el deseo de alejarte de ese hombre lo más pronto posible que por querer obedecer su orden realmente, y aunque el sol estaba atardeciendo y algo te dijo que no ibas a poder cumplir su orden hasta que la luna estuviese en el cielo y tus piernas desacostumbradas a semejante ejercicio comenzaron a dolerte alrededor de la décima vuelta, tuviste que recordarte a ti misma que Erwin te había puesto allí por una razón.

Había una promesa que ambos habían hecho cuando habían decidido que caminarían juntos por el mismo trecho. Una promesa a la que habías estado aferrándote con uñas y dientes cuando el futuro parecía incierto y cosas desesperanzadoras pasaban a tu alrededor. Algo que, por más que intentases explicarle al Le-... _Al capitán Levi_ o a cualquier otra persona que preguntase al respecto, jamás podrían comprender sin saber en qué circunstancias el encuentro entre ustedes se había dado.

—¡Estás aflojando el paso! ¡Si llegas a detenerte, juro que te pateare el trasero hasta que quede una marca de mi bota en tus nalgas!

** _—¡Si, señor!_ ** —exclamaste con la respiración jadeante y apretaste los dientes al recuperar el ritmo de tu trote. Apenas ibas por la vuelta número treinta.

Por cumplirle a Erwin Smith… Y por cumplirle a esas otras personas a quienes les habías hecho promesas en el pasado, habías recorrido infinidades de infiernos antes, estabas dispuesta a recorrer pacientemente el infierno que ese monstruo que llamaban Levi seguramente tenía preparado para ti ahora, y gustosamente arderías en cualquier otro infierno que viniese después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por haber leido todo el capitulo! ¡Toma! ¡Galletitas y una cerveza virtual como agradecimiento! ¡Y no me mandes al infierno, de todas maneras ya iba para allá!


	2. Distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Que puedo decir del final de SnK...? Nada, no tengo palabras. Solo puedo expresar mi amor, dolor, felicidad y tristeza escribiendo, así que voy a continuar con esta historia... Gracias, Hajime Isayama. Por todo.

Cuando eras más pequeña y aún creías en cosas como fantasmas y demonios bajo tu cama, una persona muy querida te había dicho que los monstruos eran del tamaño del miedo que les tenías. Que conforme el tiempo pasase, conocerías mejor a esas criaturas nefastas ocultas detrás del armario y descubrirías que en realidad no eran tan malas, a diferencia de muchos otros seres que merodeaban la tierra; algunos con una bella forma humana a pesar de su monstruosa crueldad.

Aunque tres años no fuesen ni la mitad del tiempo del que otros en la legión tenían conociendo a Erwin Smith, considerabas que tenías al menos una idea de cómo funcionaba su mente y de la clase de reacciones que era capaz de mostrar ante distintas situaciones tras conocerlo por esa corta cantidad de años. Sabías la clase de genio estratega y carismático líder que era, como también el inamovible y valiente soldado o el persuasivo hombre que se ocultaba detrás del uniforme y la fría mirada color celeste. Y aunque muchos lo llamasen monstruo de sangre fría o le considerasen alguien desalmado, de la misma forma en que tú habías juzgado a los monstruos bajo la cama, habías pasado el tiempo suficiente conociendo a Erwin para saber que detrás de las monstruosidades que estaban a simple vista, había algo de humanidad en él que siempre servía para recordarte que, si eras tú, no había forma en que él te hiciera daño.

En medio de la crueldad de muchos, aquel a quien llamaban monstruo te había mostrado gentileza. Y aunque muchos tuviesen razón al creer que eso no serviría para expiar todos los pecados que había cometido antes y que seguiría cometiendo después, al menos para ti cambiaba por completo la forma en que lo percibías: Aún si en verdad él era un demonio con garras ensangrentadas, sabías que ellas jamás tocarían ni uno de tus cabellos. Y tras esos tres años viviendo bajo su protección, empapándote de sus conocimientos, presenciando sus momentos de genialidad, aprendiendo de sus rotundos fracasos y siendo guiada por él para algún día tomar un lugar en aquella fracción militar en la cual él te había convencido a unirte, el comandante Erwin Smith se había convertido en _el monstruo_ en quien más confiabas, la única persona a quien obedecías por voluntad propia, pues sabías que él no era alguien que actuase sin un buen motivo detrás.

—Tch… El té sabe a agua del inodoro.

Pero tras un mes desde que el nuevo comandante te había nombrado la asistente del igualmente recién nombrado capitán Levi, todavía no eras capaz de siquiera imaginar que era lo que Erwin… _El comandante_ Erwin había estado planeando como para ponerte a ti bajo el mando de ese fenómeno que te miró hostilmente desde el sofá a pesar de la ridícula apariencia que portaba ese día: Un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza para no ensuciarse el cabello con polvo y uno en el cuello dispuesto para cubrirse la cara, aparentemente preparado para atacar la suciedad del cuartel en cualquier instante de la misma forma en que atacaba titanes durante las expediciones.

—¿Hasta cuándo debo repetirlo, mocosa inútil? —dejando a un lado la taza de porcelana de la que tan solo había bebido un sorbo, el hombre sentado frente a ti colocó una expresión tan cruel que creíste que te iba a cortar la cabeza allí mismo si movías un solo músculo sin su permiso—. Debes colocar exactamente cinco onzas de té en la tetera o el té sabrá a esta basura que me serviste. ¿O es que acaso estás haciéndolo mal solo para recibir un castigo?

Casi saltaste en tu sitio cuando él se levantó repentinamente y tomó la tetera entera en su mano tras decir aquello, haciéndote creer que, como lo había hecho pocos días atrás, tomaría la tetera y la vaciaría entera sobre ti para luego ordenarte limpiar el desastre que él mismo había hecho como castigo por haber hecho mal su amado té de la mañana —por enésima vez en lo que iba desde que habías comenzado a trabajar para él—.

Independientemente de eso, te hubiese gustado decirle que, aunque no era tu intención hacer las cosas mal para recibir un castigo, era bastante difícil saber cuántas onzas se le estaba colocando al té cuando solo se tenía una cucharita común y corriente para medirlo. De hecho la sangre hervía en tus venas con el deseo de decirle que si tanto deseaba tomar un buen té, tal vez debía prepararlo por sí mismo, pero rápidamente el recuerdo del último castigo que habías recibido tras haber perdido accidentalmente el control de tus palabras delante de él llegó a tu mente cuando la frase comenzó a formularse en tu mente, matando cualquier deseo de decirla gracias al temor a sufrir un castigo aún más severo de parte de este hombre que, tal y como habías aprendido por las malas durante el último mes, no tenía miedo de usar violencia indiscriminada en tu contra o en la de cualquiera que intentara ponerse impertinente frente a él.

Sintiéndote derrotada sin siquiera empezar la batalla, te limitaste a bajar la cabeza y susurrar una disculpa de tono humillado mientras te obligabas a comerte tu miedo e ira en un trago amargo.

—… Lo siento mucho, capitán.

—En vez de disculparte todo el maldito tiempo, empieza a hacer las cosas bien.

… ¿En qué estaba pensando Erwin al decirte que volverte la asistente de ese hombre sería bueno tanto para él como para ti?

Tras treinta días bajo sus órdenes, lo único que sentías haber aprendido era a limpiar como lo haría un maniático de la limpieza como él, a recibir insultos por cosas estúpidas más veces de las que podías recordar en un solo día y a cómo _no _preparar el té. Y aunque no podías quejarte de que gracias a ese tiempo habías podido ver en primera fila las inhumanas habilidades de combate del cada vez más popular "Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad" y también habías aprendido mucho de lo que él corregía en los soldados durante los entrenamientos regulares, la verdad era que al verlo en acción también llegabas rápidamente a la conclusión de que había que ser alguna especie de bestia para poder alcanzar el nivel en el que él se encontraba.

Alguien débil como tú, que solo podía ser brutalmente apaleada por él durante las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, que casi terminaba desmayada tras doscientas vueltas al patio de entrenamiento y era humillada por no ser capaz de hacer siquiera una maldita taza de té bien, nunca podría obtener la fuerza de alguien tan superior como él.

"_Es como intentar aprender las habilidades de un dios_." Pensaste al mover una mano para colgar un mechón de cabello detrás de tu oreja, pero cuando tus dedos solo alcanzaron el aire, terminaste por recordar que él incluso te había ordenado ir peinada todos los días con una cola de caballo para que así tu cabello no fuese una molestia a la hora de entrenar o limpiar. _"... O las de un demonio._"

… A veces no podías evitar creer que el capitán Levi realmente debía ser un demonio, como muchos de los novatos de ese año decían: Un verdadero monstruo insensible, incapaz de sentir algo más que aborrecimiento por alguien que no fuera él mismo. Un ser con una fachada hostil, que no parecía tener palabras gentiles en su vocabulario compuesto por groserías y sarcasmos. Probablemente era solo con Erwin con quién mejor se comportaba, pues a pesar de su innegable fuerza y su aura indomable, él nunca parecía tener intenciones de ir en contra de las órdenes y decisiones que el comandante tomaba. Sin embargo, era obvio que muy pocos parecían cómodos con sus maneras de matón y sus pocos modales, y él nunca parecía agradado con la compañía de alguien en ese lugar.

Por todo eso, a menudo te preguntabas por qué te había elegido como su asistente si ni siquiera parecía soportar tu presencia por más de cinco minutos en primer lugar. En muy poco tiempo había quedado claro que no tenía mucho aprecio guardado para ti, pero por alguna razón, sin importar cuanto te equivocases o cuan enojado o decepcionado ese hombre estuviese de ti, ni una sola vez había aparentado tener la intención de dejarte regresar con Erwin y a la vida de “cachorro faldero” que habías vivido hasta entonces.

Aun así —pensaste antes de que tu mente vagase demasiado hacia esos lares y también para consolarte a ti misma—, había alguien en la legión de exploración a quien él parecía despreciar incluso _más_ que a ti.

—Suficiente —dejando la taza prácticamente intacta sobre la mesa para que tú pudieses recogerla después, y lanzando el resto del té que habías preparado en la chimenea de su recientemente asignada oficina, el líder de los soldados comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta tras dejar la tetera en el carrito de té cercano, sin siquiera darte una mirada al pasar a tu lado—. Mueve el trasero y busca los paños de limpieza que te di esta mañana; iremos al laboratorio de Hans.

—… ¿El laboratorio del señor Hans…?

Si el hombre que caminaba a tres pasos delante de ti mientras salían de la oficina se comportaba como alguien anormal, el también recientemente nombrado capitán Hans Zoe era incluso más anormal que él. En primer lugar, su sola apariencia era lo suficientemente andrógina como para hacerte dudar de si era un hombre o una mujer aún tras tres años de conocerle, y jamás respondía al respecto cuando se le preguntaba directamente. En segundo, tenía una inteligencia aterradora hasta para el soldado más listo y una malsana e inexplicable obsesión con los titanes y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ellos, al punto en que Erwin había decidido otorgarle el puesto de líder del Escuadrón de Investigaciones de la legión para permitirle seguir averiguando todo lo relacionado a ellos y con suerte, dar con formas más efectivas de acabarlos. Además de ello era una persona con una personalidad en extremo enérgica, jovial y descuidada, pareciendo alguien completamente opuesto al capitán Levi, cuyos ánimos normalmente apenas variaban entre la calma, la hostilidad y el cansancio.

… Y en tercero, pero no menos importante, estaba el hecho de que el señor Hans —cómo habías decidido llamarle tras tres años dudando de su género— tenía tendencia a priorizar sus necesidades de un modo anormal, descuidando mucho su aseo personal y el de su entorno cuando se enfrascaba en un nuevo trabajo o descubrimiento, así que terminaba por ser la persona más sucia que habías conocido alguna vez dentro y fuera de la legión, llegando a pasar días sin tocar una gota de agua y jabón; dejando un olor pestilente y un rastro de barro por donde fuera que pasase.

Eso, por ende, le convertía en el némesis más peligroso para el insanamente pulcro capitán Levi.

—Pero… Yo había anotado en su horario de hoy el revisar la limpieza de las barracas y dirigir a los nuevos cadetes en el entrenamiento del equipo de maniobras —aunque era obvio en tu voz que tenías ciertas reservas al intentar cuestionar su repentino cambio en el horario del cual ahora tú eras la encargada, te atreviste a revisar la pequeña agenda en la que organizabas los quehaceres diarios de tu superior y le miraste tímidamente mientras lo seguías por uno de las decenas de pasillos que habían en este cuartel—… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué decidió cambiar sus actividades tan repentinamente?

—Su escuadrón habló conmigo ayer en la noche, después de que te fuiste a casa. Al parecer se encerró hace quince días allí y hay un hedor a muerto saliendo desde adentro —Levi explicó con una paciencia que te sorprendió mientras su perfilada nariz se fruncía, disgustado nada más de imaginarse lo que había dentro de esa habitación a la que pronto llegarían—. No es la primera vez que hago esto por pedido, pero su nuevo asistente es un tipo diligente y que no sabe cómo manejar la locura de ese animal, así que están saliéndole canas verdes por pura neurosis y casi me rogó que saquemos a Lentes de Mierda de allá y veamos si está vivo o muerto antes de darle un baño.

—D-Decir que está muerto es un poco… —murmuraste débilmente mientras sus largas zancadas eran seguidas por tus cortos y veloces pasos, sabiendo que a él no le agradaba que te quedases demasiado lejos ni demasiado cerca de él al caminar tras haber recibido varios regaños al respecto durante los últimos treinta días—. He visto algunas veces al soldado Moblit llevar bandejas de comida y agua hacia el labora-...

Al cruzar la esquina que daba hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba el laboratorio del escuadrón de investigaciones, un espeso olor a basura te golpeó en la cara con una fuerza familiar a la que más de una vez habías sentido cuando el capitán Levi te había golpeado en medio de una práctica de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Mareada por la pestilencia, te tambaleaste en tu sitio y diste una arcada que contuviste al taparte la nariz y la boca con una mano, mirando a tu jefe fruncir el ceño en una expresión asqueada que solo le habías visto poner cuando encontraba moho creciendo en un rincón.

—Asqueroso...

—¡¿Qué es este… _Olor_?! —preguntaste escandalizada, con la boca aún cubierta por tus manos.

—Ah… Es cierto que es tu primera vez enfrentándote a uno de estos casos. Debí avisarte antes —el capitán sonó de todo menos arrepentido al continuar caminando hacia la tercera puerta en el pasillo, girando su cabeza para ver cómo tu rostro se tornaba verde del asco—. ¿Preparaste la bañera y los jabones que te pedí esta mañana junto con Moblit?

—S-Si, todos están en la habitación del señor Hans como pidió, pero…

—Bien —Levi se acercó entonces a la puerta, colocándose el pañuelo que colgaba de su cuello en el rostro para así cubrirse la nariz y la boca del repulsivo aroma, siendo esto una señal de que sería mucho mejor para ti si le imitabas en ese momento—. Será mejor que prepares tu estómago, mocosa… Al igual que las expediciones fuera de los muros, uno nunca sabe qué clase de mierda se va a encontrar dentro de las habitaciones de Hans cuando pasa más de una semana dentro.

Dicho eso, el hombre tocó un par de veces la puerta y esperó un tiempo prudencial que pasó en silencio antes de tomar el pomo, sin molestarse en avisar de alguna otra forma su entrada.

Tus ojos se aguaron cuando la podredumbre ardiente que se sentía en el pasillo se volvió casi tan insoportable que tuviste que contener otras arcadas, mirando entre lágrimas de asco cómo el ceño del capitán se fruncía profundamente al entrar a la habitación que parecía haber sufrido el ataque de una horda de titanes: Libros, hojas, instrumentos científicos, cuadernos y lo que parecían ser bandejas con restos de comida podrida desperdigados en el suelo y sobre los muebles sin ninguna clase de orden. Y en medio de aquel increíble caos, al final de la habitación, un escritorio repleto hasta más no poder de cosas yacía iluminado por un sucio candelabro que iluminaba la figura ya conocida de Hans Zoe, quién yacía encorvado en su silla, siendo el único sonido de la habitación el de las moscas que volaban a su alrededor y el de su pluma deslizándose velozmente sobre el papel en el que escribía sin perder la concentración a pesar de que ambos de ustedes habían entrado.

—Tch… Maldita sea, Lentes de Mierda. Mira nada más en que has convertido este lugar —el capitán Levi gruñó irritado y asqueado al lograr abrirse paso entre los cientos de objetos tirados en el suelo, dejándote el camino marcado para que pudieses acercarte también a pesar de que tu estómago se revolvía al notar que una de las fuentes de olor más fuertes, que te quemaba los ojos y la garganta, era de hecho aquella persona trabajando en el escritorio—. Siempre causándole problemas a tu escuadrón y a mí. ¿Es que acaso no puedes controlar tu maldita locura y limpiar este lugar sin que yo tenga que venir cada vez?

Aunque él se detuvo a sus espaldas, el señor Hans no dejó de escribir ni por un momento y ni siquiera pareció notar la presencia de ambos en la habitación, dándote tiempo suficiente como para detenerte junto a su escritorio y observar como la roña comenzaba a formar cúmulos en su cabello, ropas y piel a pesar de que sus ojos inyectados en sangre seguían fijos en el papel ante él, cada vez más llenó de su desastrosa letra mientras parecía escribir algo sobre titanes; una de sus extensas teorías nuevas, seguramente.

—Señor Hans —comenzaste a hablarle con tono cauteloso, porque más de una vez Erwin te había advertido que si había algo que esa persona _odiaba_ era que lo interrumpieran en medio de sus investigaciones y experimentos—… Lamento tener que detenerla, pero...

—Olvídalo mocosa. Ser tan suave con este bastardo no te hará ganar su atención —Levi gruñó al escucharte, sus finas cejas arrugándose cuando al fin levantó una mano y la colocó sobre el hombro del otro capitán con firmeza, obligándolo a detener su escritura—. ¡Para de una vez, maldito idiota! ¡¿Qué no ves el estado de esta pocilga?! ¡Ya es…!

** —¡Estoy ocupado ahora mismo, así que deja de joderme y ve a cogerte a tu puta madre, maldito enano maniático! ¡Y llévate a tu niña mascota contigo! **

…

_ ** "¡Es aterrador! ¡El alegre señor Hans es incluso más aterrador que el capitán Levi y Erwin juntos!" ** _

Necesitaste de varios segundos para obligar a tu cuerpo a dejar de estar petrificado de miedo ante la cara psicótica que el señor Hans le había mostrado a tu jefe, pero aquello sirvió para que pudieses ver ciertas expresiones en el rostro de este último que nunca habías visto en el largo y tedioso mes que tenías trabajando para él: Tras la sorpresa inicial, él pareció primero herido por lo que Hans había dicho, luego lució ofendido y por último, sinceramente enojado.

Aquel pestilente humano no parecía ser el jovial, enérgico y optimista capitán Hans que jugaba contigo a las escondidas y preparaba pasteles de lodo juntos cuando recién habías llegado a la legión; el que salía corriendo entre risas cuando sus bromas para el capitán Levi o cualquier otro compañero se pasaban de la raya. En cambio, la persona ante ustedes parecía una versión horripilante que se había levantado de la silla y había tomado a Levi por el cuello de la camisa antes de gritarle, obligándolo a ponerse de puntillas cuando lo haló para que se acercase, mostrando que era al menos una cabeza más alto que el "Más Fuerte de la Humanidad"

—_¿Todavía están aquí, par de cucarachas?_ —su voz sonaba seseante como la de una serpiente, y tus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar como el hombre de revuelto cabello castaño cerraba su puño libre, comenzando a echar su brazo hacia atrás mientras aún mantenía al capitán Levi sujeto de la ropa—._** ¡Largo de aquí o juro que…!**_

—¡…!

A veces, _solo a veces_ y a pesar de que Erwin había intentado corregir eso en ti muy seguido, tendías a actuar por instinto.

Aun cuando en tu cabeza nunca había quedado ni una sola duda de que no había ser humano en los muros que pudiese hacerle daño al capitán Levi, y aun cuando estabas completamente segura de que no habría forma en que tu debilucho cuerpo pudiese servir siquiera como escudo humano, aun así te moviste por impulso y saltaste hacia donde ambos se encontraban con la intención de proteger a tu jefe de un ataque que ni siquiera había terminado de ocurrir; tu mano sujetando con fuerza la muñeca desnuda del iracundo capitán antes de darle una simple y única orden, exclamando con una fuerza impropia de alguien cuya voz rara vez subía su tono.

_ ** —¡Detente, Hans! ** _

De pronto los ojos avellanados detrás de sus lentes parecieron cambiar, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño. Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo mientras su mirada iracunda y lunática se llenaba de sorpresa y luego confusión en lo que apartaba su atención del otro hombre y la colocaba en ti, mirándote asombrado antes de que, y sin que tú siquiera lo esperases, el capitán Levi conectase su puño en la sien de su camarada con un golpe que apenas pudiste captar, noqueándolo y dejándolo tendido en el suelo ante ustedes en solo segundos.

…

—¡Señor Hans!

Haber saltado a defender a alguien que podía cuidarse _muy_ _bien_ por sí mismo repentinamente parecía una estupidez ahora que “el peligro” estaba tirado de largo a largo en el piso tras un solo golpe. El capitán Levi parecía haber vuelto a su ánimo sereno al mirar fríamente al soldado caído entre los cachivaches, libros y basura, limpiándose los nudillos con uno de los trapos que llevaba en los bolsillos.

—Al fin algo que no haces tan mal, mocosa. Buena distracción.

Era el primer halago que recibías de él desde que lo conocías, pero eso no podía importarte menos en ese momento. Un jadeo aterrado salió de tu boca mientras te agachabas al lado del capitán Hans, ignorando el irónico cumplido y temiendo que tu jefe lo hubiese matado con su monstruosa fuerza al pegarle en un lugar tan delicado.

—¡Capitán Levi, _¿Qué…?!_

—La única forma de sacar a este cerdo de aquí cuando ha llegado a este estado es de esta forma. No servirán los ruegos ni las amenazas en alguien tan desquiciado —el capitán se acercó para levantar al delgado hombre por los hombros como si fuese un simple monigote antes de lanzarte una mirada, impertérrito mientras lo veías como si él fuese el desquiciado—. Ya deja de lucir tan escandalizada y levántalo por los pies. Lo llevaremos a su habitación para darle un baño mientras su escuadrón limpia esta pocilga.

—… Si...

Por surreal que te resultase toda esa situación, lo único que pudiste hacer tras unos segundos fue asentir con la cabeza dudosamente antes de levantarlo por los pies y participar en una morbosa escena al ayudar al capitán a cargar un cuerpo por los pasillos de la legión; los soldados veteranos que se paseaban por el recinto viéndolos como si aquella fuese una vista común en el lugar mientras los novatos miraban horrorizados su extraño desfile que se movió por otro grupo de pasillos y escaleras hasta que al fin llegaron a la habitación de Hans, donde ambos entraron al baño que el capitán Levi te había pedido preparar, sin dar explicaciones, esa misma mañana.

"_Ahora todo tiene sentido…_" Pensaste cuando tu jefe te pidió que soltases los pies del inconsciente soldado para así arrastrarle hacia la bañera, prácticamente lanzándolo dentro del agua y salpicando el piso de piedra mientras las ropas que aún llevaba puestas se empapaban. Y fue probablemente la sensación del agua ya fría lo que hizo al capitán Hans despertar de golpe, jadeando para luego quejarse al llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Gracias al cielo en verdad el capitán Levi no lo había matado.

—_Ow, ow… ¿Qué…?_ ¿En dónde estoy…? 

—Señor Hans, ¿Está bien? —preguntaste al arrodillarte junto a la bañera de cerámica, el capitán Levi mirando a su compañero fríamente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme y se arremangaba la camisa.

—¿María…? _Agh, me duele la cabeza_… ¿Esto es agua…? —el capitán dentro de la bañera se frotó la sien lastimada con una mano antes de levantar la mirada hacia su camarada, exclamando molesto al reconocerlo—. ¡Tú de nuevo! ¡¿Por qué me interrumpiste mientras estaba escribiendo la parte más importante de mi teoría, Levi?!

—Porque tenías quince días dentro de ese maldito lugar. Mírate nada más, cerdo. ¿Cuándo dejarás de causarle problemas a los demás con tu asquerosidad?

—¡Los baños no son tan importantes como los titanes! ¡Esto es solo una pérdida de tiem-...! ¡Oye,_ no me toques!_ ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, enano pervertido?!

Pero como si la fuerza y la ira que había demostrado en su oficina hubiese desaparecido con el agua, Hans no pudo resistirse demasiado cuando el capitán Levi comenzó a arrancarle la ropa sin permiso, lanzándola lejos de la bañera por sobre el hombro mientras luchaba para detener el forcejeo de la persona que en cuestión de segundos tenía el pecho completamente desnudo.

Tu estabas demasiado sorprendida en tu sitio al notar el par de pequeños senos que habían estado ocultos debajo de su camisa como para preocuparte por el hecho de que él estaba desnudándola como si fuese algo de lo más natural.

_ ** —¡¿El señor Hans es una mujer?! ** _

—¿Hah? ¿Acaso no lo sabías? —el capitán Levi se giró a preguntarte al comenzar a arrancarle los pantalones, apartando su mirada de ti por unos segundos para ver a la mujer que comenzaba a quedar completamente desnuda en el agua y amenazarla con dejarla inconsciente de nuevo si no dejaba de quejarse y cooperaba—. Es cierto que ella es tan asquerosa y descuidada que puede pasar fácilmente por un hombre al principio, pero pensé que habías pasado el tiempo suficiente aquí como para saber su sexo a estas alturas.

—Realmente eres un desvergonzado, Levi —el señor… _La señora_ Hans habló con clara irritación después, mientras él terminaba de arrancarle los pantalones llenos de suciedad—. Desvistiendo y mirando descaradamente el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda para someterla a tu fetiche de limpieza, ¡Y delante de la pequeña María además!

Pareciendo preocupada por tu inocencia más que por el hecho de que un hombre estaba viéndola completamente desnuda, la _señora_ Hans terminó al fin completamente desnuda en la bañera y se acomodó en el agua mientras Levi lanzaba su última prenda lejos con expresión asqueada, mirando a _la_ capitán como si fuese una terrible molestia antes de girarse a buscar los jabones y lociones que te había pedido reunir durante la mañana.

—Cuando una persona tan asquerosa como tú está delante de mí, lo más fuerte que puedo sentir es que la verga se me cae del asco —él respondió con frialdad e ignoró la forma en que tus mejillas enrojecían furiosamente por sus vulgares palabras mientras permanecías junto a la bañera, limitándose a preparar una esponja con mucho jabón—. Además, la mocosa también es una chica, así que lo único que podría ver en ti que no ha visto antes es como luce una mujer que está más cerca de ser un cerdo que una humana.

Era fácil decir eso cuando no notaba la vergüenza en tu rostro ante la desnudez de la capitana que hasta hacía unos minutos tú creías era hombre, pero te limitaste a mirarlo irritada desde tu lugar antes de que él te tendiese la esponja y un frasco de algo que parecía ser jabón líquido.

—Sal, Hans. Ella te tallará ese sucio que tienes pegado mientras yo vuelvo a llenar la bañera con agua limpia —halándola rudamente por el brazo, el capitán Levi sacó a la mujer de la bañera y quitó el tapón del agua que había adquirido un color marrón con solo tocar su cuerpo, mirándola drenarse con expresión desagradada—… Que maldito asco.

—L-Lo siento, señor… _Señora_ Hans —dijiste tímidamente al acercarte a ella, obligándote a ti misma a obedecer al tiempo en que intentabas respetar la desnudez de la persona ante ti al no ver mucho más que su rostro o al suelo a pesar de que sabías que sería imposible hacerlo cuando tendrías que tallar su cuerpo eventualmente.

—No te preocupes. Se que fue Erwin quien te puso bajo el mando de este tipo; no hay forma en que una niña buena como tú hubiese querido acompañar voluntariamente a un maníaco sin vergüenza como él.

_ Ella _ aun así sonrió tan jovial como la recordabas, como si en realidad no le importase en lo más mínimo que dos desconocidos estuviesen mirándola desnuda mientras tomaba asiento en el banquillo de madera que se encontraba a un lado de la bañera que el líder de los soldados llenaba de nuevo. ¿Así que en verdad esa no era ni remotamente la primera vez que ella era bañada por el capitán Levi?

—Pero eso sí: Tienes que prometerme que nunca vas a pasar más de cuatro días sin bañarte —la de cabello castaño agregó repentinamente, hablándote como si estuviese dándote una valiosa lección a pesar de que no la necesitabas cuando tu costumbre era ducharte al menos una vez diariamente; mucho más de lo que se acostumbraba normalmente por esos lares—. A mí no me importa porque sé que Levi tiene debilidad por las chicas bonitas y yo no entro en su quisquillosa categoría, pero conociéndolo como lo conozco, dentro de unos años él seguramente irá a buscarte e intentará ha-... _**¡Pgh! ¡Puagh!**_

—¡Capitán Levi! —exclamaste al sacar la barra de jabón que él le había lanzado desde su lugar y que había caído dentro de la boca de su camarada mientras hablaba.

—Hoh, veo que tu boca está muy sucia también, Hans. ¿Debería lavarla un poco más? —él gruñó desde su lugar, cruzando los brazos mientras el chorro de agua continuaba llenando la bañera a sus espaldas—. Y tú deja de perder el tiempo y frota bien su cuerpo, mocosa.

—… Si, señor…

—Tch —chasqueando la lengua mientras te veía comenzar a frotar la esponja por el cuello de la mujer, él se levantó del borde de la bañera y cruzó el baño para dirigirse a la puerta—. Iré a avisarle a su asistente y los demás para que comiencen a limpiar el laboratorio. Con lo sucio que está, seguramente tardaremos toda la tarde en eso. Cuando regrese espero que hayas quitado hasta el último pedazo de mugre de ella, ¿Entendido?

—S-Si…

—Bien —y sin agregar nada más, el hombre salió del baño y cerró la puerta, haciendo que solo el sonido del agua llenando la bañera cubriera el silencio que se instaló dentro.

¿Cómo demonios habías terminado en esta situación, si lo que había estado planeado para hoy eran cosas de lo más normales…?

—Realmente lo siento, señor… _Señora_ Hans. De haber sabido que el capitán Levi iba a hacerle esto…

—Está bien, está bien. Estas cosas pasan a menudo desde que Levi se unió a nosotros. Más bien estoy algo sorprendida de que él haya tardado tanto en ir a buscarme —ella te mostró esa sonrisa despreocupada que parecía caracterizarla mientras te dejaba limpiarla como quisieras, claramente acostumbrada a ser bañada como si aún fuese una niña. ¿Cuán a menudo serían estos "ataques de baño" como para que ella estuviese más que tranquila en semejante situación?—. Además, ¿No es adorable de su parte? Que esté tan preocupado por mi como para llegar a este extremo...

¿Adorable?... _¿Preocupado?_

Esas dos no eran palabras que combinasen con el concepto que tenías para el capitán Levi. Tu ceño se frunció levemente en muestra de tu confusión, mirando a la mujer como si le hubiese salido un ojo en medio de la frente mientras continuabas tallando una de sus manos, cuyas uñas largas parecían haber acumulado suficiente tierra como para plantar algo.

—No es eso. Él dijo que el soldado Moblit le rogó hacer esto al punto en que se vio obligado a cambiar su horario de hoy, así que solo está haciéndolo porque se lo pidieron y porque es un maníaco de la limpieza.

—¿Con que fue Moblit, huh? Ya lo sospechaba… —Hans pareció fastidiada por la información, pero no ahondó en el tema de su asistente conspirando con su compañero capitán para darle un baño—. Pero sea como sea, puedo entender que pienses así… Antes estabas demasiado distraída siendo la consentida de Erwin como para prestarle atención, pero Levi hace esto desde incluso antes de que ambos fuésemos ascendidos y tuviéramos nuestros propios escuadrones. Has estado trabajando para él durante algún tiempo ahora… ¿De verdad crees que él abandonaría su trabajo para venir a hacer esta absurda tarea solo porque alguien se lo pidió?

—¿…?

Tras un minuto pensándolo, tuviste que darle la razón en ello. El capitán Levi podría ser cualquier cosa terrible que tú pudieses imaginar: Violento, grosero, impaciente y cruel… Pero hasta ahora, jamás lo habías visto ser descuidado con su trabajo.

Aun cuando inicialmente habías creído que por venir de la Ciudad Subterránea y ser un antiguo criminal él se comportaría como alguien irresponsable o abusaría de su poder como un nuevo alto rango, él mismo se había encargado de demostrarte diariamente durante el último mes que se tomaba muy en serio el trabajo de ser un militar, y aún más en serio el cargo de "Líder de los Soldados" que el comandante Erwin había investido en él. El no-tan-escaso trabajo que el capitán ponía sobre tus hombros a diario era poco menos de la mitad de lo que él hacía en un día, y hasta ahora no le habías visto quejarse por cansancio o huir de sus deberes sin importar cuan tediosos pudiesen ser.

"¿_Y aun así, él eligió postergar sus tareas del día para darle un baño a la señora Hans…?_"

—¿Por qué…? —te preguntaste en un murmullo, y la mujer que yacía frente a ti logró escucharlo.

—¿No es obvio? ¡Porque es un blandengue! —la señora Hans se carcajeó sonoramente, haciendo que un poco de la espuma que cubría su cuerpo terminase por caer en el suelo de piedra—. Ni siquiera con esa boca sucia y esa cara de haber chupado un limón puede ocultar lo bonachón que es. Alguien que viene de la Ciudad Subterránea no debería ser tan amable, por su propio bien...

"_… ¿Amable?_"

Nunca habías estado en el lugar de donde el capitán Levi venía y nunca habías tenido el valor de preguntarle sobre ello, pero claro que habías escuchado de cómo era la vida allí: Un poblado hundido en la más grande de las miserias, en donde se reunía la peor calaña de lo que quedaba de la humanidad. Había personas dentro que jamás habían visto el cielo, enormes bandas de delincuentes que iban desde asesinos hasta violadores y todo lo que estaba en medio. Las drogas corrían como ríos, los robos eran el pan de cada día y tal y como pasaba con los animales salvajes, sólo el más fuerte, el más rápido y el más listo sobrevivía. Tal y como decía la capitán Hans, en un lugar como ese la amabilidad debía ser más una debilidad que una virtud. 

¿Y sin embargo él se había salido de su camino por preocupación hacia uno de sus camaradas...?

Para alguien que era tan descomunalmente fuerte, que lucía desapegado de quienes lo rodeaban, que venía de un lugar en donde había tenido que pisotear a otros para sobrevivir y que teóricamente solo debería pensar en cuidarse a sí mismo sin importarle cuán débiles fuesen los demás, solo la amabilidad podía explicar semejante actitud. ¿Qué otro motivo podría impulsarlo a aceptar el pedido de Moblit sino era preocupación por la salud de su compañera y la comodidad de los soldados que se habían salido de sus propios caminos para hacerle esa petición? 

Tus ojos se abrieron lentamente, conforme la realización de lo que tal vez pasaba por la cabeza de ese extraño monstruo terminó por cobrar sentido en tu mente.

Tal vez él fuese fuerte. Monstruosamente fuerte. _El más fuerte de todos_… Pero, ¿No era prejuicioso de tu parte creer que, por ser fuerte, él dejaba de ser un humano que sentía empatía y preocupación por otros? ¿No era monstruoso de tu parte creer que lo único que había tras esa cara amargada era su fuerza y su desprecio? ¿No te sentirías mal si alguien más te juzgase como alguien incapaz de ser amable solo por tu debilidad o tus temores...?

—_**¡A--CHU!**_

Saliste de tus pensamientos ante el sonoro estornudo de la capitán Hans, recordando que ella aún yacía desnuda y cubierta de jabón delante de ti mientras te perdías en las nubes. Tus mejillas enrojecieron al ver cómo te habías desconectado de la realidad lo suficiente como para ponerla a pasar frío.

—A-Ah, será mejor que me apure con usted, antes de que atrapé un resfriado —dijiste al tomar el jabón de barra que yacía sobre el borde de la bañera, entregándoselo a la mujer antes de comenzar a tallar su pierna con la esponja—. ¿Podría darme una mano, señora Hans, por favor?

—Jajaja, parece que te sorprendió lo que te dije —se burló Hans mientras se encargaba de frotar su otra pierna, haciendo que tu sonrojo aumentase al darte cuenta de que ella había adivinado un poco de lo que habías estado pensando—. Pensé que al ser la persona con la que más tiempo está todos los días, te habrías dado cuenta de lo blando y esponjocito que puede ser ese enano.

—¿A quién _mierda _estás llamando enano blando y esponjocito, Lentes de Mierda?

Casi saltaste en tu lugar al escuchar la voz del capitán Levi a tus espaldas, notando como su compañera se petrificaba momentáneamente en su lugar mientras los colores abandonaban su rostro al ver la figura del hombre por encima de tu cabeza. 

—¡Levi, ¿En qué momento regresa-...?! _**¡AKH!**_

_ ** —¡SEÑORA HANS!  ** _ —extendiste los brazos para atrapar a la ahora inconsciente mujer después de haber sido noqueada con un balde de madera que había sido lanzado desde tus espaldas y que había ido a parar directo a su cara.

—¿Aún no has terminado, mocosa? Te di el tiempo suficiente y sin embargo ella aún está sucia —ignorando olímpicamente lo que él mismo había hecho, el soldado te miró molesto al agacharse a tu lado, tus músculos tensándose con temor cuando te arrancó la esponja de las manos para comenzar a frotar la pierna que la señora Hans había estado limpiando hasta su llegada—. Maldita sea, nadie puede hacer una maldita cosa bien… Se útil por una vez en tu vida y sujétala bien, tenemos que terminar con esto para ir a ayudar a limpiar su chiquero después.

Decidiendo que era mejor no decir ni una palabra más al respecto, te viste obligada a resumir tu tarea de bañar a la señora Hans por otros minutos más hasta que creíste poder ver tu reflejo en la piel de sus mejillas. Sin embargo sus tareas del día no estuvieron ni cerca de terminar entonces, pues luego se vieron forzados a pasar el resto de la tarde ayudando al escuadrón de investigaciones a limpiar el insondable desastre que había en el laboratorio, y para cuándo al fin te permitiste tomar un descanso mientras caminaban de regreso a la oficina del capitán Levi con el plan de continuar con las tareas que él había postergado para darle un baño a su compañera, te diste cuenta de que el cielo había oscurecido en algún momento y que los pasillos del cuartel ahora estaban vacíos: Los demás soldados ya se habían retirado a los dormitorios.

—Ya es tan de noche… —mascullaste débilmente al pasar frente a una ventana y ver las estrellas brillando en el cielo. Era la primera vez que te quedabas hasta tan tarde allí—. Ya no debe haber muchas personas en la calle...

—Tch, si tan solo ese lugar no hubiese estado tan malditamente asqueroso —tu jefe se quejó al escucharte, el sonido de sus botas y su paso lento y rítmico ahogando el de tus pasos pesados por el cansancio—… Mi mala por haberte retenido aquí hasta esta hora, mocosa.

Velozmente te giraste a verlo, sorprendida por su inesperada disculpa. Estabas segura de que era la primera vez que lo escuchabas disculparse con alguien en primer lugar.

—S-Supongo que no hay nada que hacer… —respondiste en un balbuceo, nerviosa por no saber cómo responder ante la inesperada preocupación de alguien que hasta ahora ni siquiera había mostrado interés en ti más que por verte cumplir con tu trabajo—. Solo lo dije porque ya no deben estar pasando carretas de pasajeros hacia mi casa, así que pensaba que tendré que caminar...

—Entonces le ordenaré a alguien que te escolte hasta tu casa en un caballo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡N-No! ¡No es necesario que lo haga! —te apresuraste a declinar su proposición, temiendo que cualquiera además del comandante Erwin pudiese ver la clase de lugar en el que vivías—. Y-Yo realmente estoy bien. Puedo ir a casa sola.

—¿Estás loca? —él detuvo su paso en mitad del pasillo, mirándote como si hubieses perdido la cabeza realmente—. Una niña como tú caminando por la calle a estas horas es demasiado peligroso sin importar por donde lo veas.

Él detuvo sus palabras cuando notó algo en tu rostro, probablemente el innegable asombro que lograba colarse en tu expresión mientras le mirabas fijamente sin darte cuenta, anonadada de estar comprobando en carne propia la conclusión a la que habías llegado tras haber hablado con e-la señora Hans.

Aunque él era así de fuerte, y aunque estabas segura de que muchos otros con su fuerza serían frívolos y egoístas con novatos debiluchos, así como tú… ¿Él en cambio era tan amable que sentía preocupación por ti sin importar que fueses alguien tan poco importante?

—¿Qué mierda pasa? —claramente incómodo por tu escrutinio, el capitán Levi frunció el ceño y se plantó ante ti—, ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

—_¡Oh no, no!_ ¡Lo siento, señor! —respondiste rápidamente al caer en cuenta de lo que hacías, sintiéndote enrojecer furiosamente por haberte quedado prendada en él de esa forma—. Y-Yo no… Y-Yo…

—Sabes que odio que balbucees, ¡Habla como una persona normal y no como una retrasada! —él te ordenó, cada vez más molesto.

—¡Ugh! Yo-Yo solo… ¡S-Solo…!

Esto era inútil. Si solo su mirada era más que suficiente para hacerte temblar, ni que hablar de sus gritos o amenazas, entonces simplemente era imposible para ti dejar de verlo como alguien peligroso, como aquel _monstruo_ ensangrentado que un día había aparecido frente a ti, _despedazando a una enorme bestia_ como si no fuese más que una simple presa.

…Y no como el _hombre_ que tiempo atrás había puesto _su vida en riesgo_ _para_ _salvarte_.

—Yo... —como si todo hubiese encajado en tu cabeza con ese último pensamiento, tu cuerpo repentinamente dejó de temblar y la estrechez en tu garganta desapareció para permitirte respirar adecuadamente de nuevo, siendo capaz de comprender a cabalidad aquella frase que aquel ser querido te había dicho aquella vez, mucho tiempo atrás—… Estaba pensando que usted es una persona muy amable.

Tu voz salió con suavidad de entre tus labios, pero las palabras sonaron claras y serenas cuando levantaste el rostro y, como si repentinamente todo el miedo se hubiese ido, observaste al capitán a los ojos como si jamás hubieses temido de él en primer lugar, hablando con toda la honestidad que podías reunir. Aun así, cierta preocupación te invadió cuando el hombre te miró claramente sorprendido, manteniéndose en silencio por un largo minuto.

—El señor Erwin siempre dice que no juzgue un libro por su portada, pero yo he estado juzgándolo mal —comenzando a perder la rienda de tus nervios al verte como el centro de su atención, bajaste la cabeza y acariciaste uno de tus brazos para intentar calmarte, sintiendo tu corazón comenzar a latir rápido dentro de tu pecho por el nerviosismo, más no por miedo. Aún si sabías cuán duros podían ser sus castigos si te consideraba insolente, algo te decía que tenías que decirle esto a como diera lugar—. Aún si usted es muy fuerte, eso no significa que usted sea alguien malo.

_ Él no era un monstruo _ _ , te repetiste a ti misma _ . Era un humano igual que tú. Aún si era mucho más fuerte, mucho más rápido, mucho más poderoso que tú, en alguna parte dentro de él debían haber sentimientos iguales a los tuyos y los demás… Y no por ser superior a ti, o por ser el objeto de tus temores, eso significaba que fuese alguien con malas intenciones. De hecho, era muy probable que al igual que Erwin, hubiera buenos motivos para que él fuese como era y te tratase como lo hacía. El disfraz de monstruo que tú habías colocado sobre él en realidad estaba hecho de tus absurdos miedos, y en el momento en que pudieses ver más allá de eso, podrías fijarte mejor en la clase de ser humano que había debajo y serías capaz de dejar tu temor detrás.

Tal vez incluso podrías apreciarlo de la misma forma en que habías llegado a apreciar al comandante Erwin, con todo y sus monstruosos rasgos. Solo necesitabas tiempo y valor.

—… ¿Acaso estás diciendo que creías que yo era un pedazo de mierda o algo así, mocosa insolente?

Una mirada digna de pertenecer a un demonio infernal fue la que el hombre te mandó tras un instante, haciendo que toda resolución que hubieses reunido hasta ahora se esfumase como niebla en el viento, dejándote petrificada de terror. Él iba a matarte allí y ahora.

—¡N-N-No! ¡Ca-Ca-Cap-p-pi…!

—Supongo que hablar demasiado tiempo con Hans te ha hecho tan descuidada como ella… —los huesos en la mano que el hombre levantó para cerrar en un puño crujieron con fuerza, haciéndote tragar duramente al imaginarte el castigo que se te venía—. Es hora de enseñarte lo que pasa cuando no guardas respeto hacia tus superiores…

El soldado que el capitán te asignó como escolta de todas formas no pareció tener ganas de preguntar cómo o quién te había hecho ese pilar de tres chichones que resaltaba en tu cabeza cuando te acompañó hacia tu casa un rato después, pero con todo y el dolor que sentiste durante los siguientes días cada vez que te tocabas la cabeza, no dejaste de notar que de hecho su castigo había sido mucho más suave de lo que te habías esperado.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, él no se había sentido tan ofendido por lo que habías dicho.

** . **

** . **

** . **

* * *

_ “Hay muy pocos monstruos que garanticen el miedo que les tenemos." _

—André Guide.

* * *

** . **

** . **

** . **

—Ya estoy de vuelta.

La puerta de madera que daba la entrada y salida a su oficina se cerró a tus espaldas suavemente y la solitaria hoja blanca que yacía en tu mano izquierda se agitó como una bandera de guerra que hizo que él tensara los músculos en anticipación, sabiendo bien de dónde venías y lo que esa hoja en tu poder significaba para él.

—Aquí está la lista de documentación que debe entregarle al comandante Erwin mañana, capitán Levi.

En la sencilla oficina que Erwin le había asignado unos meses atrás, Levi había ordenado colocar un amplio y cómodo sofá de un oscuro color gris. En él podía tomar asiento a la hora de limpiar y aceitar su equipo de maniobras como lo hacía cada siete días, tal y como estaba haciendo esa tarde, cuando habías entrado tras pasar por la oficina del comandante para recibir tus lecciones diarias y recibir un encargo de este para su capitán.

—… Supongo que no era como si pudiese ignorarlo por siempre —él murmuró para sí mismo, ignorando la mirada curiosa que le mandaste desde tu lugar por ello.

Hasta ahora, él había estado intentando no pensar mucho en el día en que sus otros deberes como capitán de la legión de exploración llegarían tocando a su puerta, pero parecía que Erwin no iba a perdonarlo aún si intentaba fingir demencia al respecto. Además estaba seguro de que otros en la misma posición que él no lo veían de esa manera, pero para él, este era uno de esos momentos en los que iba a tener que demostrarse tanto a sí mismo como a los demás que él _de hecho_ no se había ganado su rango militar por favoritismos, sino por sus verdaderas habilidades, y que no era alguien que huyese o renunciase a un reto por más imposible que luciera.

A diferencia de una buena mayoría de sus camaradas, Levi no había tenido acceso a lo que la gente que había nacido y crecido en la superficie le llamaba educación básica; él había aprendido a leer, escribir y contar gracias a la bondad de su madre y otra persona que había sido su mentor durante su niñez. Pero de ahí en adelante, todo lo que él sabía lo había tenido que aprender por cuenta propia. Además de Erwin, nadie lo había ayudado a llegar hasta donde estaba en ese momento sentado, y por un segundo también estuvo seguro de que esta vez también tendría que resolver su nuevo problema de la misma forma en que había resuelto cada uno antes: A través del ensayo y el error.

Eso significaba que tal vez tendría que hacer el ridículo frente a Erwin, sus homólogos y sus futuros subordinados un par de veces antes de aprender a hacer bien aquella tarea infernal que sus demás compañeros soldados llamaban “papeleo”.

—Ah… Pensé que serían otros.

Sin embargo, tu voz murmurante le hizo recordar que esta vez no estaba solo en la habitación ni mucho menos enfrentando el nuevo reto que tenía delante, y cuando sus ojos se apartaron del pañuelo con el que estaba limpiando los gatillos del equipo de maniobras y se clavaron en tu figura junto a la puerta, recordó cual era la excusa que él le había dado al comandante cuando te había elegido como su asistente.

—Hablas como si supieras de lo que está escrito ahí —saltando levemente en tu lugar al notar la forma en que él te miraba, tu rostro palideció levemente y tu gesto se volvió tenso mientras él finalizaba el mantenimiento de su equipo y lo dejaba sobre la mesa de café que había frente al sofá, sus ojos sin apartarse de tu imagen a pesar de que a estas alturas era más que obvio para él que, tal y como en el pasado, todavía sentías mucho miedo de estar ante su presencia—. ¿Qué es lo que me ordenaron hacer?

—A-Ah, a-a-aquí di-dice que… —incapaz de mantener el peso de su vista, apartaste la mirada hacia la solitaria hoja entre tus manos ahora temblorosas, probablemente sintiéndote nerviosa de estar bajo el escrutinio de otra persona mientras leías—… El re-... Reporte de equipos defectuosos, el de equipos dañados, el del rendimiento de los caballos asignados y... Cuatro solicitudes de integración de soldados…

El ceño de Levi se frunció en un gesto confundido justo en el momento en que te atrevías a mirar su rostro de nuevo, tus ojos llenándose de ansiedad ante aquel gesto a pesar de que su malestar nada tenía que ver contigo. Aun cuando tenías dos meses y medio trabajando bajo sus órdenes, no parecías confiar ni un poco en él, lo cual era otra cosa en su lista de retos que enfrentar desde ahora si es que quería conservar a su asistente hasta que la siguiente expedición se llevase a cabo. Después de todo, cada día se convencía más de que si él llegaba a presionarte demasiado de una u otra forma, huirías despavorida hacia las alas protectoras de Erwin.

—¿Y bien? —Levi respondió, conteniéndose de regañarte al verte saltar por segunda vez en tu sitio solo por escucharlo hablar, incapaz de comprender porque le tenías tanto miedo en primer lugar. Él sabía que podía resultar intimidante para las personas a su alrededor, ¿Pero no era demasiado temblar nada más por escucharlo?—. Se que hasta ahora para lo único que has servido es para hacer té con sabor a mierda y limpiar mediocremente cada vez que te lo ordeno, pero hasta hace poco pasaste tus días vagando detrás de Erwin como un perrito faldero. ¿No aprendiste a hacer esta clase de cosas mientras perdías el tiempo con él?

Tu ceño se frunció levemente mientras parecías ofenderte por lo que él decía, mirando hacia la chimenea apagada y presionando tus labios en un rictus que sirvió para contener cualquier respuesta que pudiese delatar los sentimientos que tu rostro claramente no era capaz de ocultar. Casi tres meses con él habían sido suficientes para que comprendiese que no te agradaba que él hablase de tu tiempo con Erwin como si hubiese sido un juego, pero esos meses también habían sido suficiente para hacerte entender que la disciplina y la obediencia absoluta eran rasgos que te salvarían de los duros castigos que él estaba dispuesto a aplicarte si se te llegaba a olvidar que él ahora era tu superior.

—Se leer, escribir y conozco los formatos para redactar los documentos que le pidieron… —mascullaste con tono forzadamente sereno, tragándote lo que realmente querías decirle mientras observabas la leña seca dentro de la chimenea como si fuese lo único que sabías hacer—. Así que si lo que usted quiere es que los escriba por usted…

—No. Este es _mi _trabajo, así que yo los escribiré —Levi interrumpió tus palabras de inmediato, imaginando hacia donde se estarían dirigiendo tus pensamientos al asumir que él estaba pidiéndote hacer el papeleo que le correspondía—. Pero no tengo ese don para las palabras que las personas como Erwin o Hans tienen para estas cosas, así que _tu _trabajo será decirme que clase de ambigüedades sin sentido tengo que poner antes de ir al grano.

Mirándolo ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, Levi ignoró la sorpresa en tu rostro y tomó asiento en el cómodo sillón de cuero rojo que había detrás para luego abrir uno de los cajones, sacando de allí un par de hojas en blanco que no habían terminado de caer sobre la mesa cuando sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en ti, expectantes.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o tendré que hacerlo solo?

Levi creía en una cosa: Lo único con lo que una persona nace es con dignidad. Y si bien él había aprendido a cuidar y defender la suya como lo más valioso que tenía, también sabía que cada quien le daba el valor a su propia dignidad y muchos no estarían dispuestos a rebajar el precio de la suya al seguir las órdenes de alguien _como él_.

Incluso cuando algunos años habían pasado desde que él se había unido a la legión, todavía quedaban muchas personas que lo miraban con desdén o temor al escuchar los rumores de su procedencia; creían que él no era más que un delincuente, una rata callejera que había logrado colarse a la milicia y ahora fingía ser un hombre digno al ser llamado “El Más Fuerte de la Humanidad”. Algunas bocas eran cerradas cuando podían presenciar que él no se había autoimpuesto ese título y que su fuerza no era algo que usase para fanfarronear sino para luchar, pero otros continuaban menospreciándolo con la mirada, pues su fuerza no lo definía como persona y él era consciente de ello. Para rematar, su boca sucia y sus palabras vulgares eran algo que él ya no podía cambiar para lucir más confiable y su trato áspero no le daba el aura más amigable o carismática, pero él sabía que nadie es una monedita de oro para ser querido por todos. Y eso te incluía a ti, pues, aunque en efecto él te había elegido para ser su asistente, sabía desde el principio que si no se ganaba tu confianza de la misma forma en que Erwin lo había hecho, ambos no llegarían demasiado lejos trabajando juntos.

Tu rostro, que al igual que el de la mayoría de los niños era franco en sus expresiones, esta vez no le dejó ver algo en concreto mientras le mirabas silenciosamente por un instante que le resultó eterno. Sin embargo, él no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, pues te moviste hasta alcanzar el escritorio y sin permitir que tu rostro le diese una pista de tu decisión, extendiste una de tus pequeñas manos hacia él, esperando.

—¿Podría darme un par de hojas y la pluma? Escribiré el formato de las cosas que le pidieron para que usted se copie de ellas hasta que las memorice.

Neutral y serena, tu voz salió de tu garganta de la misma forma en que tu rostro permaneció hasta que él logró superar su sorpresa inicial y te extendió un grupo de hojas en blanco y el tintero con la pluma dentro, observando curioso cómo tomabas ambos y te inclinabas levemente para comenzar a escribir con una velocidad que lo tomó desprevenido.

—Tú… ¿Te sabes el formato de todos los documentos de memoria? —su curiosidad terminó por desbordarse en palabras, ganándose una mirada fugaz de tu parte antes de continuar escribiendo rápidamente y tomando pausas solo para mojar la pluma de nuevo en la tinta.

—No hay manera de que los sepa todos; son demasiados… —murmuraste ausentemente cuando ya llevabas un membrete y tres líneas escritas, dejando espacios que él supuso que tendría que rellenar por cuenta propia cuando fuese su turno de copiar el contenido en una hoja en limpio—. Solo recuerdo los que más se repetían porque muchas veces ayudé a Erwin a hacer su papeleo para que así pudiese descansar o hacer cosas más importantes.

Levi ignoró el hecho de que parecías haber olvidado llamar a Erwin como “Comandante”, pues parecías estar concentrada en escribir algo que salía directo de tus recuerdos. Sorprendido, pues no recordaba conocer a un niño de tu edad que fuese capaz de prestar su ayuda voluntariamente en una tarea aburrida como el papeleo militar a tal punto de poder reproducirlos a la perfección, él solo pudo verte terminar de redactar dos documentos y leerlos fugazmente antes de entregárselos, frunciéndole el ceño en incomodidad cuando notaste algo de esa sorpresa en su cara.

—… ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No —Levi respondió secamente, obligándose a apartar la mirada lejos de ti y ponerla sobre los papeles que te quitó de la mano, leyendo cada vez más impresionado el contenido que lucía exactamente igual a aquellos que de vez en cuando él había ojeado sobre el escritorio de Erwin cuando aún no era capitán—. ¿Esto es…?

—Los formatos para los reportes de equipos de maniobras tridimensionales dañados y defectuosos. El primero es el documento que se debe entregar cuando su equipo de maniobras se echa a perder durante el uso. Pero no debe confundirlo con el reporte de equipos defectuosos; ese sirve para cuando el equipo de maniobras tiene desperfectos que no tienen que ver con el uso constante del equipo de maniobras; por ejemplo, cuando viene con piezas dañadas desde la fábrica o simplemente deja de funcionar sin motivo.

Levi continúo observando los papeles, internamente asombrado por tu explicación. ¿En verdad tenías doce años? Él dudaba que otro mocoso de tu edad fuese tan atento a detalles como ese. Aun así, tú no pareciste consciente de su asombro y continuaste escribiendo en otro papel, volviendo a darle la misma explicación de la función de cada uno de ellos hasta que copiaste todos los formatos que le habían pedido esa mañana.

—Usted no tenía ninguna actividad programada para esta tarde, así que creo que podrá terminar de escribir los informes antes de que llegue la hora del té de la noche… —murmuraste al entregarle el último documento, la solicitud de integración de soldados—… Aunque esto… ¿Acaso ya eligió a quienes serán los miembros de su nuevo escuadrón, capitán?

El capitán clavó su mirada en ti como un ciervo que es acorralado por un cazador, pero tu probablemente no pudiste notar el sentimiento oculto detrás de su fría expresión.

—Había estado considerando a algunos, pero… Aún no he elegido a alguien en concreto. No sabía que tenía hasta hoy para elegirlos.

—Ah… A veces al comandante se le olvida pasar algunos memorándums. Probablemente olvidó decirle que la fecha límite era hoy —habiendo dejado el plumero en la tinta y salido del trance en el que prácticamente habías estado mientras escribías y explicabas la función de cada documento, volviste a mirar lejos de su rostro en un gesto tímido—… Si usted quiere, podría escribirle una carta de reclamo al comandante y una de prórroga de entrega para que le dé más tiempo de elegir a sus subordinados. El señor Erwin me dijo que esas son cosas que me corresponden escribir como su asistente…

Levi frunció levemente el ceño mientras observaba el último papel en la pequeña pila que habías dejado frente a él. No era como si él no hubiese pensado en unos nombres ya, pero aún no estaba seguro de si ellos serían los soldados ideales para ser parte del escuadrón de operaciones especiales; después de todo habían muchos rasgos que un soldado de élite podía mostrar y él no estaba seguro en cuál de todos tendría que enfocarse a la hora de elegir a uno entre muchos: Su fuerza, inteligencia, trabajo en equipo o iniciativa eran algunos de ellos, pero… No dejaba de pensar que iba a necesitar una segunda opinión.

—… ¿Capitán?

… Y ya tenía una idea de quién podía servirle: Una persona franca que pudiese evaluar a cada soldado de forma objetiva y que supiese de cada uno de ellos.

Sin pensarlo más, Levi tomó otra hoja blanca y escribió diez nombres en él antes de girarlo en tu dirección, mostrándotelos.

—Estas son las personas que se han destacado durante los entrenamientos que he estado dirigiendo durante los últimos tres meses… ¿Conoces a alguno de ellos?

—¿Eh? —tus ojos se movieron fugaces por los nombres, tu ceño fruncido en leve confusión al responderle—… Los conozco a todos. Algunos son ya veteranos y otros son miembros del último grupo de reclutas que se unió a la legión, ¿No?

—Necesito elegir a cuatro de ellos. Tú vas a ayudarme.

Tal y como había pasado antes, tus hombros se tensaron y retrocediste un par de pasos en respuesta a su nueva orden, claramente insegura.

— ¿Yo? —murmuraste al mirar temerosa el papel—… N-No creo que pueda hacerlo mejor que usted.

—No me vengas con eso, mocosa. Sé que tú nos has visto a todos desde el principio —él frunció el ceño en molestia por tu respuesta, aunque no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Tu inexplicable inseguridad era un rasgo tan marcado en ti como tu ingenua franqueza—. Durante los entrenamientos, en los descansos mientras perdías el tiempo en la oficina de Erwin… Se que conoces bien a muchas de las personas que están en este lugar, así que sé que puedes decirme quienes son los mejores de esta lista.

—¡A-Aún si he estado observándolos, no soy una militar! No sé qué es lo que usted está buscando —respondiste tensamente, y por un momento sus ojos de mirar intenso y los tuyos, siempre esquivos, lograron encontrarse cuando él colocó su mano sobre el papel, golpeando levemente el escritorio.

—_**Quiero lo mejor**_ —él respondió con toda la seguridad que a ti parecía faltarte, y tú solo pudiste mirarlo sorprendida desde el otro lado del escritorio—. Quiero soldados fuertes, listos… Quiero personas que sean capaces de sobrevivir allá afuera lo suficiente como para salvar a otros que no sean tan hábiles. Soldados que puedan seguirme el paso, ¿Entiendes?

Claro que lo habías entendido. Era cierto que tres meses no eran demasiado tiempo; él apenas estaba empezando a conocerte y habían menos respuestas y muchos más misterios detrás de esos ojitos que le miraron temerosos… Pero él _podía verlo_ cuando tras mucho intentarlo, tu vista y la suya se cruzaban: La mirada de la chiquilla que había dejado de lado su miedo y una noche se había acercado a él para decir esas palabras que él había necesitado escuchar para salir de un momento oscuro. Aún con tu corta edad, él ya sabía que tú no eras una tonta, aún si al apartar la mirada lejos de él claramente intentaste ocultar que sabías bien de lo que él hablaba.

—Eso no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué los adultos se contradicen tanto?... —murmuraste para ti misma, al parecer sin tener la intención de dejarle escuchar por completo lo que habías querido decir en realidad cuando estiraste una mano para tomar la hoja, frunciendo el ceño al ver la lista con más detenimiento—. No lo entiendo…

Diciendo eso último, él no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más antes de que tomases de nuevo la pluma entintada, comenzando a escribir algo junto a algunos de los nombres en la lista y dudando de vez en cuando antes de escribir o tachar algo para luego corregir tus propias notas, las cuales sólo comenzaron a tener sentido cuando regresaste la hoja hacia él.

—No soy una soldado, además mi memoria no es tan buena y por más que ojeé muchas veces los archivos del comandante, no puedo recordar mucho de lo que había escrito en ellos… Pero si yo fuese usted y tuviese que elegir a los mejores soldados para mi escuadrón, elegiría a estos cuatro de aquí.

Brina Steinbech, Emilio Curtis, Felix Majack y Aldnath Rohde.

Los tres últimos habían sido destacados en la lista de diez nombres y les habías añadido algunas palabras sueltas que en el momento no habían tenido sentido alguno para él, mientras que el primer nombre, que pertenecía a una joven novata de la tropa de reclutas que se había graduado recientemente, no se encontraba originalmente en la lista, pero por alguna razón tú lo habías incluido. 

—¿Por qué estas personas de entre todas las demás? Explícate.

—Estos tres… Los soldados Curtis, Majack y Rohde; los tres se graduaron de la misma generación de reclutas el año pasado. Eso significa que sobrevivieron a las últimas tres expediciones de la legión.

En una expedición había siempre un alto porcentaje de soldados que moría sin poder evitarlo. Sobrevivir a una sola expedición era una hazaña que muy pocos podían realizar, y sin embargo estos tres soldados en su lista lo habían logrado. La explicación a ello no necesitaba ser dicha en voz alta; ambos sabían que para sobrevivir se debía tener inteligencia, habilidad y definitivamente mucha suerte, así que, si esos tres habían logrado sobrevivir no una sino tres veces, era porque debían tener al menos una de esas tres cualidades por montones.

—Los soldados Curtis y Majack son amigos de la infancia; ambos vienen del mismo pueblo cerca del distrito Quinta. ¿Puedo sentarme, señor? —Levi asintió con la cabeza y tu tomaste asiento en una de las dos sillas detrás del escritorio, luciendo concentrada en tus recuerdos—. He almorzado con ellos dos o tres veces y me contaron que era lo que hacían allá: Curtis es el hijo de un universitario y Majack ayudaba a su padre, que es albañil… Tal vez por eso el soldado Curtis es alguien tan inteligente y el soldado Majack tiene tanta fuerza física. En cambio, Aldnath Rodhe viene de Stohess; sus padres son comerciantes y trabajó con ellos en el negocio familiar hasta unirse al cuerpo de reclutas. Yo diría que su mayor habilidad es su astucia; a pesar de que es más débil físicamente que Felix y menos listo que Emilio, he notado que él es quien toma las decisiones y lidera a sus amigos cuando están llevando a cabo las labores de limpieza o en las prácticas en grupos.

El ceño de Levi se relajó levemente, su rostro llenándose de comprensión conforme tus palabras iban dándole sentido a tus decisiones de forma impresionante para ser alguien que a duras penas tenía edad suficiente para fijarse en cosas así. Sin embargo, no dejó de notar algo que faltaba en tu explicación, y su mirada volvió a caer sobre aquel nombre que habías garabateado al final de la lista cuanto terminaste de hablar.

—… ¿Y qué hay de esta mujer? Brina Steinbeck —Levi frunció levemente el ceño al golpear el nombre con un dedo—. Creo recordar quien es, pero lo que no recuerdo es que ella destacase en algo. Esto será un escuadrón de élite, ¿Recuerdas, mocosa?

—¡No lo he olvidado, señor! —respondiste al tensarte por el tono severo de su voz, siempre sensible a cada cambio en la actitud de tu jefe—. S-Se que la soldado Brina no tiene habilidades fuera del promedio como los demás, pero he hablado con ella muchas veces desde que llegó a la legión... Y pensé que ella es una persona amable.

—¿Hah? —una de las delgadas cejas negras se levantó sobre su ojo izquierdo, confundido con las incoherencias que acababan de salir de tu boca—. Creí que ya habías tenido suficiente experiencia con los titanes hace un año como para saber qué cosas como la amabilidad no son algo que sean útiles para sobrevivir, mocosa. ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?

No había sido su intención sonar tan rudo, pero las viejas costumbres eran duras de matar. Su voz tal vez había sonado demasiado severa, sus palabras demasiado duras, su expresión muy cruel; toda la seguridad que habías reunido al explicarle las razones detrás de tus elecciones se esfumó en un parpadeo de tu expresión, tu cuerpo encogiéndose levemente en tu asiento bajo su mirada pesada mientras parecías morderte la lengua, claramente arrepentida de haber abierto la boca en primer lugar.

—… Lo siento, capitán Levi.

Tres meses eran muy poco tiempo para que él pudiese conocerte por completo; más aún cuando eras una persona que por una u otra razón tendías a ser reservada con tus pensamientos e insegura hasta de tus propias acciones. En ese corto periodo de tiempo, lo único que había podido aprender de ti era que ambos de ustedes eran como el agua y el aceite: Tus titubeos chocaban contra su seguridad, y tu timidez con su audacia. Hasta ahora tu cuerpo demasiado tierno y débil no parecía ser capaz de soportar el intenso entrenamiento por el que su cuerpo fuerte y maduro había pasado, y tus emociones tendían a cambiar con extrema facilidad cuando las suyas se mantenían siempre bajo control.

Pero justo ahora podía comprobar algo que él había visto en ti durante su primer encuentro, aquel que claramente parecías haber olvidado: Eras extremadamente perspicaz, al punto en que incluso podías notar el más sutil cambio en el tono de su voz y asumir que él estaba enojado por lo que decías cuando en realidad solo había estado cuestionando tu decisión, sin comprenderla. ¿De qué servía una soldado de actitud amable en una guerra sin cuartel como la que habían estado luchando desde los últimos cien años?

—… ¿Por qué crees que ella me serviría? —él decidió reformular su cuestión y con un suspiro, intentó controlar la lengua ácida de la que siempre había hecho gala por al menos unos segundos a ver si con ello lograba hacerte sentir menos intimidada y más dispuesta a responder—. Si la has elegido, imagino que es porque tienes una buena razón. ¿Cuál es?

Él no te lo iba a decir aún si se lo preguntabas, pero cuando él te había elegido como su asistente, el hecho de ser alguien que sabía un poco de la logística en la legión había sido solo una de las razones. La que realmente lo había hecho decidirse por ti era porque no había olvidado cuán precisas habían sido las palabras que le habías dado aquella vez, demostrando la forma en que parecías haber juzgado la situación en la que él se había encontrado y habías buscado una solución que de hecho había sido efectiva, aun cuando desde su punto de vista aquello había sido una tontería. Si tú seguías siendo la misma que un día había llegado a su puerta con caramelos y una insolente exigencia: Que él luchase para darle a ella la libertad.

Esa forma de pensar tuya, fresca e inocente… Si él era capaz de explotarla al unirla con su experiencia, grandes cosas podían surgir. Levi no necesitaba ser demasiado listo para entender eso. 

Tras su pregunta, tú apartaste la mirada hacia tu regazo, tragando tan duro que incluso él pudo escucharlo; probablemente te comías el temor que había estado llenándote desde que él había cuestionado tus palabras segundos atrás. Pero aun así un poco de esa seguridad que antes había llenado tu mirada volvió cuando observaste el nombre de aquella chica sobre el papel en medio del escritorio.

—L-La soldado Brina… Se graduó del cuerpo de reclutas este año. Es una novata y a duras penas logró sobrevivir la última expedición que tuvimos —tus palabras comenzaron a salir dudosas de entre tus labios, y Levi notó que estos temblaban levemente cuando parecías temer la reacción que él iba a tener con ciertas frases. Pero aun así, tal vez impulsada por su expresión expectante, continuaste hablando—. Pero he pasado suficiente tiempo con ella para ver que es alguien en quien los demás pueden confiar; es responsable, valiente y disciplinada. Tal vez no tenga ninguna habilidad fuera de lo común, pero… C-Creo que será buena para mantener a los demás miembros del escuadrón motivados; ella se esforzará al máximo por ir a la par de ellos, y estoy segura de que ellos… No, estoy segura de que incluso usted se sentirá satisfecho con ella.

_ “... No fue tan difícil, ¿Verdad, mocosa?”  _ Levi no pudo evitar pensar al recostarse contra el respaldo de su asiento rojo, comprendiendo fácilmente.

Cuando se luchaba contra monstruos como los titanes, no se tenía ningún seguro de sobrevivir, incluso si se era el más fuerte de todos… Pero cuando muchas personas se juntaban, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, el mismo deseo de luchar y vencer, ciertos milagros eran posibles. Una persona que sirviese como el corazón del equipo era en efecto, algo que podría resultar positivo para todos: Alguien que ayudase a mantener unidos y motivados a los demás miembros… Esa persona, según tu parecer, podría ser la joven Brina Steinbeck.

—… Parece un poco más convencido —tú comentaste tu opinión con respecto a los pequeños cambios en el rostro de Levi mientras él sopesaba tus palabras, pero antes de que él pudiese responder, te atreviste a agregar algo más—... Le prometo que será una muy buena asistente para usted. 

—¿Asistente? —Levi preguntó, confundido. ¿Por qué habías buscando a alguien que pudiese servirle como asistente cuando tú estabas allí? Sin embargo, la mirada sorprendida que le mandaste de vuelta lo hizo rememorar las cosas justo antes de que pudieses abrir la boca.

—¿No lo recuerda? Dentro de otros tres meses, tendré que ir al campo de entrenamiento del cuerpo de reclutas —una sonrisa, una vista rara para él teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre lucías temerosa, frustrada o pensativa cuando estabas a su alrededor, recorrió tu rostro al recordarle tu próxima partida—. Así que al menos tendrá asegurada a una persona que podrá sustituirme mientras yo esté lejos.

—… Tch. No lo he olvidado —él intentó encubrir su falta con un ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos, pero esta vez no sirvió para mucho más que achicar un poco la sonrisa en tu rostro, volviéndola tímida pero no menos feliz ante la idea de pronto unirte a ellos oficialmente—… Supongo que está bien que hayas pensado en eso. No es como si fueses a permanecer siendo un cachorro perdido en este lugar por siempre.

—Eso espero, señor —tu respondiste suavemente, y tus ojos brillaron con la ilusión de la niña ingenua que en realidad eras al agregar—. Si me quedase siendo tan inútil como soy ahora, jamás podría convertirme en una soldado que pueda ayudarlo a luchar.

La molestia en el rostro del soldado se atenuó levemente, y por un momento la seguridad de que en verdad habías olvidado aquella primera conversación que ambos habían tenido se tambaleó dentro de su pecho. 

Tal vez… ¿Tú aún pudieses recordar? ¿Aquel tiempo?_... ¿A aquella soldado?_

Además de un puñado de veteranos, a esas alturas ya no quedaba nadie vivo que pudiese recordar la trágica expedición en donde él había perdido a su primer amor. De ese puñado, sólo muy pocos podían recordar el rostro de esa mujer como algo más que una mancha borrosa, a pesar de que en el momento en que él tenía el tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello, su recuerdo llegaba tan nítido como si tan solo un día hubiese pasado y el dolor en su pecho volvía a intentar despedazarlo desde adentro con mayor fuerza al tener que ver tu rostro y recordar de inmediato el de aquella de la que ya probablemente no quedaban ni los huesos.

—Tú… ¿Acaso la recuerdas? —él preguntó antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que salía de su boca, y tú solo pudiste verlo confundida desde tu lugar.

—¿Mm? ¿Recordar qué, señor?

—A esa mujer…

—… Se… ¿Refiere a la soldado Brina? —preguntaste confundida, y con ello toda esperanza de que pudieses recordarla se derrumbó dentro de su pecho con un plumazo—. ¡Claro! Creo que en este momento está en el escuadrón del capitán Gelgar. Aún si mi memoria es mala, no es_ tan _mala —sin embargo, probablemente su decepción fue lo suficientemente visible en su rostro como para que tú lo notaras, tu propio rostro tornándose preocupado al agregar—… ¿O se refiere a alguien más, señor?

¿Cómo era posible que incluso tú la hubieses olvidado? ¿Cómo era que no notabas cuanto te parecías a ella? Si tan solo tu cabello no fuese tan largo y no fueses tan joven… Al verte en el espejo, ¿Podrías verla como él la veía cada vez que miraba tu rostro?

—… Olvídalo, no sé qué mierda estoy diciendo ya —él soltó un suspiro exhausto y cerró los ojos, dejándose caer contra el espaldar de la silla antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una repentina jaqueca—. Mejor ve a preparar té mientras yo escribo esas malditas solicitudes.

—¡A-Ah, sí! —levantándote con la fuerza de un resorte de la silla, te apresuraste a caminar hacia el carrito de té a un lado de la chimenea de la oficina y comenzaste a prepararlo todo para el dichoso té de la noche, deteniéndote sólo a medio camino de poner la olla con agua en la chimenea encendida para girarte a verlo, curiosa—. ¿Ya está decidido por algunos soldados?

—Elegiré a esos cuatro que me recomendaste, ya que te emocionaste tanto defendiéndolos —sin volver a mirarte, él sacó cuatro hojas en blanco y comenzó a escribir, fijándose en aquella última hojita en donde habías escrito el formato de la solicitud minutos atrás—. Pero tú tendrás que hacerte responsable si no llegan a cumplir mis expectativas, mocosa. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero con eso? Vas a tener que limpiar los establos todos los días hasta que te vayas de este lugar.

Una sola mirada de su parte fue suficiente para hacerte petrificar en tu lugar, haciéndote entender que en verdad te haría tomar responsabilidad si aquellos soldados no resultaban ser lo que decías. Aun así, tú te apresuraste a llevar el puño derecho a tu pecho, saludándolo temblorosamente en respuesta.

—¡M-Me haré responsable, señor!

—Bien. Deja de perder el tiempo y haz dos tazas de té —Levi ignoró tu saludo y volvió a poner atención en su papeleo, sin ver la forma en que detuviste tus movimientos para mirarlo confundida desde tu lugar.

—¿Dos?

—¿Es que olvidaste contar o qué? ¿No somos dos aquí mismo, idiota? —él respondió con enfado, sin levantar la mirada del papel—. Te invitaré una taza esta vez… Por ayudarme, y para brindar por el nuevo Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

Hubo silencio en la habitación por unos instantes, el crepitar de la leña quemándose siendo lo único que sonó en la oficina junto al sonido de la pluma deslizándose por el papel. Levi por un momento creyó que te habías quedado congelada en tu lugar, comenzando a hacerle enojar el hecho de que siempre parecías sorprendida cuando él te demostraba un poco de amabilidad. ¿Es que acaso creías que él era un bastardo malagradecido o algo así?

Pero antes de poder siquiera decir alguno de sus comentarios ofensivos, al levantar la vista se llevó la sorpresa de que tú estabas mirándolo de vuelta, una sonrisa sincera, como la que solo una niña inocente como tú podía dar, recorriéndote el rostro mientras lo mirabas de vuelta con la tetera en la mano y los ojos blandos con aprecio; un sentimiento inesperado viniendo de alguien que normalmente lo miraba como si él fuese poco menos que un monstruo.

—Es un honor servirle, capitán Levi.

Algo dentro de su pecho pareció removerse por ello, pero él prefirió ignorarlo y volvió la mirada hacia los papeles sobre el escritorio, su reto de la noche. Uno que, gracias a ti, ahora parecía un juego de niños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si te gustan mis historias y puedes darle una monedita a esta cieguita, brindame un café ;) https://ko-fi.com/kurenailukia


End file.
